


The Golden Ass

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't choose between Zayn and Harry so he secretly dates the both of them.</p><p>However, when the two men do find out about this secret, they both decide to fuck him together as punishment, a threesome.</p><p>They both can't seem to walk away because Niall has the best ass ever to fuck, he has the golden ass.</p><p>*Caution: This story will contain crude indecent language, explicit sexual activity, and extremely graphic descriptions. You have been warned.*</p><p>A Zarriall AU</p><p>© All Rights Reserved, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description + Warnings

 

 

_****_ **Caution:**

This is a Zarriall alternate universe threesome book. There will be alot of smut, fluff, maybe even some BDSM, I don't know yet.

It will contain jealousy, possessiveness, crude indecent language, adult content, explicit sexual scenes, and very graphic descriptions.

In no way, shape, or form will I accept bashing or bullying in the comments. If you can't handle the damn concept of boyxboy then do not fucking read the book.

**Summary:**

Niall is feeling very ambivalent because he can't seem to choose whether he wants to be with Harry or with Zayn. Both lads are very sweet, caring, and overall generous towards the seventeen year old blonde. It also doesn't help that they are smoking hot, sexy, and freaking bomb in bed.

The Irish lad can't think of anything else to do rather than just date the both of them at the same time.

He's been trying to keep it a secret, trying to meet up with the lads at different times and places. But this whole thing is kind of hard when all three boys go to the same high school and are all in the same grade/year.

When Niall's secret is revealed, the unexpected happens.

But come on, who would ever have the heart to leave the blue-eyed beauty?

_"You want to be a bad little bitch?"_

_"Z-Zayn..."_

_"Shut the fuck up."_

_"Oh god, H-Harry..."_

_"I think you need to be taught a lesson, yeah?"_


	2. Chapter 1

Curly Fry ❤

Babe, you wanna catch dinner at Nandos tonight?  
Received: 4:29 pm

Curly Fry ❤

I don't think I can baby, have to catch up on some homework.  
Sent: 4:30 pm

Curly Fry ❤

Sure, whatever.  
Received: 4:30 pm

Curly Fry ❤

Babe, don't be like that.  
Sent: 4:31 pm

Curly Fry ❤

Idk what's going on with you. Everytime I ask you for a night out, you always reject it. It's almost like you're embarrassed to be in public with me. If you don't want to be in a relationship, then let me know because I feel like I'm wasting my time on someone who doesn't care.  
Received: 4:33 pm

Niall immediately dials his boyfriend's number, heart thumping loudly in his chest.

The thought of Harry leaving him makes him sick. It makes his head spin and his lung burn. Even thougg the pair have only been in a relationship for six months, he's pretty sure he already loves him.

"Harry, stop it." This was the first thing that poured out of Niall's mouth when the Cheshire lad picked up the phone call, not even giving Harry a chance to say 'hello'.

"Stop what? Telling the truth?" Harry spat coldly.

"No. Stop making this seem like I don't want to be with you. I just have a ton of assignments, s'all." Niall spoke softly, playing with the hem of his sweater.

He hates lying to his lover, hates the fact that he has to keep a very deep secret from him but Niall is so frustrated and confused. He's in such a dilemna that it actually keeps him up at night and sometimes even makes the sensitive blonde cry.

"Yeah, okay. Call me when you want to treat me like an actual boyfriend." Harry scoffs through the line.

"Harry, stop. I love you. I love you and you know it. I promise we can do anything you want tomorrow but just not tonight, babe."

"You really love me?"

"Yes I do. Matter of fact I'm in love with you."

"Fuck, I'm in love with you too, Ni. How about I take you out on a date tomorrow to celebrate this? Not Nandos but some place more romantic."

Niall bites his bottom lip softly, nodding. Then he remembered Harry couldn't see him so he quickly blurted out an, "O-Okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too, love. See you at school tomorrow." With that, Harry hung up without letting Niall say goodbye.

Niall drops his phone on the bed, letting out a long, irritated sigh before rubbing his face. It was the sound of the doorbell ringing that had his heart beating extremely fast and his stomach fluttering with nerves.

"Hey, sexy." Zayn Malik, the school's most feared bad boy, stepped in and pecked Niall's lips softly.

"Hey, Zee." Niall couldn't help but smile. But he also felt guilty, the guilt that has been eating away at him for the past six months.

Okay, so here it is. Niall is in love with two completely different people. He's also in an intimate relationship with two different people. Harry is a sweet, green-eyed and dimple faced gentleman who sweeped Niall off of his feet. Harry was the romantic one.

But Zayn...well with Zayn, it was like taking a step into the dark side of the world. Zayn had that edgy personality, the 'I don't give a fuck, you're mine' aura. In other words, the smoking hot, hazel-eyed boy was just the bit of crazy Niall needed in his life. Zayn was the wild one.

"You up for a cuddle and movie tonight? I brought Nandos." Zayn removed his hands from his back and indeed, there were two large paper bags with the restaurant's logo on them, in his hands. The smell of lemon pepper chicken immediately hit Niall's nose. His eyes light up like a kid on Christmas and he drags Zayn inside, crashing their lips together.

"C'mon babe." Zayn chuckles, handing Niall the bags. Zayn bends down so he can unlace his combat boots and take them off, leaving them by the doormat.

Niall walks through the living room of his parents' home and head towards the staircase. His parents are currently away on a business trip since the two work at a law firm together. They were gone for the week and it gave Niall the opportunity to have some quality time with his parents boyfriends. On separate nights of course.

They head up the stairs to Niall's bedroom and immediately, Zayn wraps his arms around the blonde's slim but curvy waist, kissing the back of his neck softly.

"I've been missing you alot lately." Zayn continued to pepper Niall's neck with his soft kisses, lifting Niall's shirt so he can rub small circles into his abdomen.

"Yeah? How come?" Niall sets the bags down, pushing the door closed when he turns around to face his bad ass lover.

"Haven't touched you like this in days." Zayn cups Niall's ass cheeks and squeezes, nosing Niall's cheek.

"Well now you can." Niall wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and tangles his fingers in his hair.

"Jump, baby."

Niall obeys, jumping and wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist. Niall presses their lips together and brings his hands down so he can pull Zayn's varsity jacket off of his shoulders.

Zayn turns and presses Niall against the midnight blue painted wall so he can take his jacket off completely. He lets it fall to the floor before wrapping his arms back around Niall's small waist and grinding their hips together.

"Gosh, Zee." Niall moans against Zayn's cheek, Zayn licking Niall's jaw hotly.

"I have an idea." Zayn's deep voice rumbles, only earning a purr from Niall's perfectly parted, rosy lips.

"Tell me." Niall whispers, pushing Zayn's shirt up and running his fingers down his tattooed chest and tan, toned abs and muscles.

"How about I make love to you first and then we can eat, cuddle naked and watch a movie?" Zayn smirks, throwing his shirt over his shoulder.

Niall nods eagerly, licking his thin lips.

"Unh, yes. Let's go." Niall connects their mouths.

Zayn moves them away from the wall and walks towards Niall's bed. He moves the remotes and Niall's phone off of the bed and then lies the Irish bloke in the middle of it.

"No foreplay. Get to it." Niall cups Zayn's face before the dark lad could even start going down on him.

"Bossy." Zayn laughs, pearly white teeth on display.

"You love it." Niall unzips Zayn's black, skinny jeans. He pushes them down his hips to allow Zayn the opportunity to kick them off all the way.

"I do. And I love you." Zayn captures Niall's lips in his, ripping the boy's sweats and boxers off in one swift motion.

"I love you too." Niall looks into Zayn's eyes and it's enough to let him know that the older boy is sincere.

The process of removing their clothes and getting positioned didn't take as long as it usually did because the boys were so eager and hungry for each other.

"Fuck me hard, babe." Niall breathes against Zayn's lips, closing his eyes as he feels the head of Zayn's cock rub and tease around his rim.

"You sure, angel?" Zayn raises a brow, propping Niall's legs on his shoulders, ankles on both sides of his neck.

"Yes. Wanna feel you all the way tonight." Niall reaches a hand down and starts to pump Zayn's lubed up cock. Zayn nods with a smirk, pushing in slowly.

Niall gasps, biting his bottom lip. The size of Zayn's penis was a little above the average length. His girth was wide and thick all around and it was long, ten inches to be exact.

"All for you, baby." Zayn closes his eyes and starts thrusting, the tightness of Niall's hole around him making his stomach sink.

"Unh...ohh unh." Niall moans, head thown back onto the pillow, hands clutching Zayn's biceps.

Niall knows what he's doing is wrong and it will be devastating to either Zayn or Harry. He just can't help the fact that he's in love with both men and he wants them in his life for a very long time.

No matter what, this is going to have to remain a secret until he's ready.

"Tight as fuck, baby." Zayn was moaning and snapping his hips into Niall roughly.

Call him selfish, but he wants both Zayn and Harry to himself.

Yeah, so much for a ton of homework.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning at school, Niall jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind as he stood in front of his locker talking to Louis.

"Hey, baby." The familiar deep and groggy voice spoke in his ear before the person kissed the back of his neck. Niall sighs in relief, turning around to wrap his arms around Harry's neck and kisses him briefly.

"Morning, Haz." Niall smiles, ignoring the raised eyebrow and smirk that Louis was sending his way.

"We still up for tonight? Dinner?" Harry sucks at Niall's neck before peppering his jaw in kisses and coming back up to connect their lips in a searing kiss.

"Mhmm. Just you and I." Niall closes his eyes, allowing Harry to push him up against the lockers and grind into him.

"Um, hello! I'm right fucking here. Can you guys do that on your own time?" Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes. Niall flips him off and lets Harry bruise the side of his neck with love bites.

"Oh, is that Zayn?" Louis gasps.

"What?! Where?!" Niall jumps down, unwrapping his legs from around Harry's waist before shoving the green-eyed boy off in shock.

"What the hell, Ni?" Harry nearly shouts as he stumbles back.

Louis starts to cackle, bending over to clutch his stomach when he sees the horrifying look on Niall's face.

"Louis! That's not fucking funny!" Niall slaps Louis on the back of the head, cursing at the small man.

"Who the fuck is Zayn? Are you talking about that douche bag who's never in school and always skipping class?" Harry raises a brow. Niall gulps, running a hand through his hair as he turns around to stuff his books back in his locker.

Louis snickers, holding a hand to his mouth so he won't burst out laughing.

"Niall, answer me." Harry groans, turning Niall around by grabbing his arm.

"Yes. Him, Harry." Niall sighs, grabbing his phone charger out of his bag.

"What the hell does he have to do with you? You literally pushed me away when Louis said his name." Harry scrunches his brows up, waiting for an answer from his boyfriend. And Niall knows he's in big trouble because he can't seem to open his mouth and articulate a sentence.

"I just..." Niall trails off, glaring at Louis over Harry's shoulder.

"Ni got scared because Zayn used to bully him in middle school about being gay and ever since then, he's always made sure to avoid running into him and stuff. You're welcome, Niall." Louis rolls his eyes, patting Harry's back.

"See you guys later. Gotta go find Liam. He's supposed to be bringing me a latte this morning." Louis walks away, pulling out his phone as he turns the corner.

"Is what Lou said true?" Harry didn't look like he was buying the story he was just told because his eyebrows were still scrunched together and his lips were in a pursed line.

"Yeah but let's not talk about it." Niall steps closer to his boyfriend and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Niall pulls away when Harry doesn't kiss him back.

"Haz-."

"Are you hiding something from me?" Harry removes Niall's hands from his face. Niall frowns, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not hiding anything from you Harry." Niall sighs, turning back around to close his locker. He can hear Harry letting out an annoyed sigh from behind him. Soon enough, Harry's footsteps can be heard as he walks away, leaving Niall to bang his head against his locker multiple times until he slides down it and sits on the floor.

Niall dials Louis' number, ready to fuss his best friend out because he's the reason why Harry is upset with him. Again.

"Fuck you, Louis. Now Harry's mad at me."

"He'll forgive you. Just give him some ass tonight and he'll be all over you tomorrow. And oh, I think Zayn's looking for you."

"This is so hard."

"No, babe. You made this hard on yourself. All you had to do was choose one person but nooo, you couldn't. And now, you're hopelessly in love with two men who will surely kill each other once they find out. You need to act fast on this Ni, your secret won't last for long. You're going to end up hurting yourself and those two."

"I know. You're right but I'm scared. They're going to hate me."

"You don't know that. It's better to tell them sooner rather than later. Just be honest with 'em and maybe have a meetup in a public place so they won't blow up."

"Oh now you want to be a good friend, hmm?" Niall rolls his eyes, getting up off of the floor and wiping his butt.

Louis simply laughs on the line, "I love youuuu, Nialll." He drags out in a high-pitched voice.

"Whatever dickhead. See you later."

Throughout the day, Niall was a mess. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry being angry with him and every time he would meet up with Zayn, he was always paranoid and on edge.

After school, Harry completely ignored the blonde. He hopped in his car and drove out of the student parking lot, leaving Niall standing by his own car. When Niall got home, he showered and got dressed before heading over to Harry's place and started to bang on the front door.

"Stop being petty." Niall pushed Harry inside as soon as the latter opened the door and then pushed him down onto the couch.

"I'm not being petty. I just don't like it when you hide things from me. We're supposed to be in a relationship Ni and quite frankly, I don't feel like I'm in one. I feel like I'm dating a twelve year old who doesn't know what he wants. We're about to go off to college for fuck's sake. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything but-."

"I know, baby. I know. I understand that you feel that way but I promise, I'm not hiding anything. What Louis told you was the truth and I just can't stand it when you're mad at me." Niall lets out a small sigh, leaning up. He's sitting on Harry's thighs, knees on each side of the latter's hips.

"I just...I really love you, Harry and I want us to last. I'm new to this, being in serious long-term relationships. We've been together for six months and a year or two later, I wanna be able to take things ever farther with you." Niall threw his hands up.

Harry sits up, wrapping an arm around Niall's waist. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment, green getting lost in blue and vice versa. And what Niall said was true, he's new to being in very serious relationships. Throughout his high school years, he was mostly partying and having flings, never anything very intimate or important. He really does love Harry, he's in love with the man and he wants them to last...maybe even get married. But the problem is, he feels the exact same way about Zayn and that's why he's so worried. Normal people don't fall in love with two people at once and date them both at once. At least that's what he thinks.

"I'm sorry." Niall whispers but Harry captures his lips in his, holding the smaller boy tight.

"You were never wrong. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that today. I love you, baby boy and you're all that matters to me. You're the only person I want and I just want you to know how much you mean to me, how special you are to me." Harry says sincerely, kissing Niall again.

Niall cups his face, smiling as he rubs their noses together, giving his man an Eskimo kiss. He connects their lips, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that Harry's body brings to his, the security that Harry's arms provide for him when Harry holds him like this.

Minutes later, their clothes were scattered all over the carpeted, living room floor and Harry was between Niall's legs, ready to enter him.

"Haz, on the couch?"

"It's mine. I can do whatever the hell I want on it."

And that was enough to have Niall pulling Harry closer, wrapping his legs around Harry's back so he can pull him in.

"I love you." Harry started to drive in and out of Niall, handing Niall the blanket so the latter can throw it over them.

"I love you more. So much more." Niall moans after covering their heads, closing his eyes when Harry presses their foreheads together.


	4. Chapter 3

"Harry!" Niall shrieks, pushing his naked boyfriend off of the bed. Harry lands on the carpeted floor with a thud. "Umph."

"Oh my god, babe! I'm sorry!" Niall gasps, bursting out into a fit of laughter when Harry pulls him down too.

"I told you to stop tickling me." Niall giggles, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"You're just so cute when you laugh. I love hearing your laugh." Harry leans down and captures Niall's lips in his.

"Stop it you sap." Niall blushes, burying his face in his lover's neck.

They're still at Harry's flat and it's only just a couple of hours after they had sex on his couch. They had went upstairs to go cuddle which led to them starting a pillow fight and when Niall lost, Harry decided tickling Niall was the best idea ever.

"I'm not a sap. I'm just telling the truth." Harry kisses down Niall's chest, moving his head to the side so he can suck at the blonde's left nipple.

"Haz..." Niall moans softly, running his fingers through Harry's long, unruly chocolate curls.

"Mhmm." Harry hums in response, rolling Niall's nipple between his teeth. And he's pretty sure this must've triggered some shit in Niall's nervous system because the boy shivered and pulled Harry's head closer.

Harry pushes Niall's legs open wider, holding the latter's knees in his large hands to keep his legs parted. He licks a strip across Niall's chest before moving to the lad's right nipple. He gives it the same treatment as the other one. He licks it, sucks on it, nibbles and rolls it between his teeth until the sensitive bud is hard and red.

Niall is now arching his back off the floor, allowing Harry to travel down and start pressing kisses to his abdomen.

"You remember that night we had sex in the back of my car in the middle of nowhere?" Niall suddenly croaks out when Harry starts to pump his shaft.

"Yeah, why?" Harry laughs at the memory, leaning up to suck onto the side of Niall's neck, marking his territory once again.

"I really wanna do that again. Makes me feel like a bad ass." Niall chuckles, licking his lips before closing his eyes. He's in pure bliss right now as Harry wraps his pretty thin lips around his cock and slowly starts tonguing his slit.

"See, but you're not a bad ass so-."

"You really know how to ruin the moment, don't you?" Niall groans, and slaps the back of Harry's head. Harry cackles, squeezing his hand around Niall's penis for payback.

"Ahh, Haz." Niall grabs Harry's wrist. Harry loosens his grip, giving Niall a lopsided grin.

"B*tch." Niall insults with a glare.

"Wh*re."

"Sl*t."

"C*mbag."

"C*nt."

"Shut up and kiss me." Harry rolls his eyes but Niall obeys anyway. The blue-eyed beauty leans up and presses their lips together, his stomach performing backflips when he hears Harry tear the foil of the condom wrapper. Soon enough, Niall is actually the one who's rolling the condom onto Harry's wide, beastly meat and Harry lubes himself up afterwards.

"I love you, so much, y'know?" Niall looks up into Harry's eyes right before the bigger man pushes his tip in.

"Yes, I think you've mentioned that quite a lot. Though, I will say I love you too. A thousand times more actually." Harry bottoms out with a loud grunt, smiling when Niall grips onto him like a lifeline.

"So...so big, babe." Niall moans, closing his eyes. He breathes in and out while Harry softly abuses his already battered prostate.

"F*ck, Niall. Your-f*cking hell, you feel so good darling." Harry groans, driving his hips in and out of Niall at a steady but rough pace.

"H-Harry!" Niall screams, wrapping his legs around the Cheshire lad's back and keeping him there.

"Say my name, baby." Harry holds the top of Niall's head with his hand, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Niall hums and mumbles while they make out heavily, their navels pressed together, the loud sound of slapping echoing throughout the bedroom.

"Hawyy..." Niall's voice is muffled as they continue to snog, their tongues tying.

"Sweet mother of Aladdin, Ni...your ass is golden." Harry grunts, f*cking into his boyfriend faster.

Niall simply cups Harry's face and pants, nodding. He whimpers against Harry's lips, moaning naughty and dirty things while looking into the forest green orbs.

"F*ck me harder, Harry. Oh, f*ck m-don't stop daddy." Niall tilts his head back and arches his back, the feeling of Harry jabbing his prostate every time getting overwhelming.

"I'm gonna cum so hard, babe." Harry pants, holding Niall's hips in his hands. He lifts Niall's ass off of the ground a little and starts pummeling him at a harsh angle that has Niall screaming and legs quivering.

"I won't last, baby...fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck Harry!" Niall's nails dig into Harry's biceps when he starts cumming with a body shaking orgasm. Harry starts to pump him as Niall lets it all out, rubbing his thumb over Niall's slit which has the blonde pushing his hand away.

"Cum for me, daddy. Let go, cum for your good little b*tch." Niall purrs in Harry's ear. That's all it takes for Harry to moan Niall's name and bury his face in his neck while he shoots his load into the condom.

"I love you, Niall. Gosh, I love you alot." Harry shakes his head as if in disbelief. Niall manages to smile behind his pleasured and fucked out face.

"Harry. I love you. I. Love. You." Niall says in between soft kisses. Harry wraps his arms around Niall's body, pulling the boy tighter into him.

Maybe having both men isn't so bad after all.

Is there really a need to rush and spill everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really feeling this chapter because it was more of a filler and a continuation of the last part of chapter two. Anyhoo, leave me some feedback guys. Really wanna know how you're feeling about this so far.  
> ~ Annia


	5. Chapter 4

It's only a couple of days later when Niall decides to go back home. He's been staying at Harry's flat for almost half of the week now. He had to keep lying to Zayn, telling the bad boy that he was at his grandmother's house.

"I swear, this is like a f*cking full time job almost. Why don't I get paid for this shit?" Niall plops down on his couch with a dramatic sigh. Louis raises a brow and snorts, kicking his legs up onto Niall's coffee table.

"Welp-." Louis pops a few sour patch kids into his mouth while Niall munches on his white cheddar popcorn.

"You signed up for this. I'm telling you Ni, it's not easy being a hoe. I don't know how they do it." Louis shakes his head. He lets out a dramatic sigh for emphasis.

"I'm not a hoe!" Niall slaps Louis' arm.

Louis laughs, shoving Niall away when his best friend stuffs popcorn into his mouth before he can protest.

"I just happen to be a very conflicted young male who doesn't know what man to choose for good." Niall defends with a huff, turning his attention back to Kevin Hat's "Get Hard" movie.

"Exactly. An H-O-E, a ho-."

"Get the f*ck out!" Niall throws a pillow at Louis' face.

"No! Okay, I'm sorry!" Louis laughs hysterically, leaning over so he can wrap his arms around Niall's waist and bury his face in his neck.

"I'm sorry, boongie." Louis pouts in Niall's neck. Niall can't help the fond smile on his face. Ever since they were in daycare, he and Louis have always called each other 'boongie' because they were too young to pronounce the other's name. It was their own little nickname for each other.

"I really don't know what to do, Lou." Niall wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders and rests his chin on his head.

"Who has a bigger d*ck?"

"Harry, definitely. Even though Zayn is like ten inches, Harry has a f*cking bulldozer. Probably twelve."

"What the f*ck? You don't cry when you have to have s*x with either of them?" Louis pinches Niall's side.

"You don't need to cry when you stretch yourself before, Lou." Niall rolls his eyes as if it's that obvious.

"Well f*ck me. I need to sign up for your lifestyle." Louis says in a baffled tone. "So I'm guessing Harry's better in bed then?"

"No, Zayn is. S'just...I don't know, Zayn makes me...he..gosh, it can be dirty and rough but then it can be slow and loving. I never know which one I'm going to get. Sometimes he'll switch it up with both at the same time." Niall rambles in pure bliss.

"And then Harry...he's just what I need when I need to get away and have someone make love to me all night long without stopping. I love them both Louis, both for different and same reasons. I'm just hoping one day if I ever do tell them the truth, that they won't hate me. You can't choose who you fall in love with. My heart wanted what it wanted and quite frankly, this piece of shit wants the both of them."

"Hey hey hey, babe don't cry. It's okay." Louis sits up and pulls Niall to his chest, rubbing soft circles under his shirt on his bare skin.

"I just feel like I'm a bad person. I don't want to hurt them both, they're such great boys. Even Zayn. People judge him because of the way he dresses and looks but really he's the biggest softie in the world and he's about as harmless as a teddy bear."

"You're not really hurting them right now if they don't know. Don't kill yourself over this Ni, just relax. Look at me." Louis cups Niall's red, tear stained cheeks and presses a soft kiss to his forehead and nose. "Relax, yeah? They both love you and I doubt that they'll just up and leave. No matter how bad the situation might sound to others, I think eventually they will understand. Besides, who would be stupid enough to ever let you go anyway? You beautiful piece of Irish meat." Louis smiles when Niall lets out a teary laugh.

"You're the best best friend ever." Niall smiles, laying his head in Louis' lap. Louis runs his fingers through Niall's soft hair, wiping the latter's cheeks.

"Yeah, I know. I try to be." Louis retorts with a small shrug. He grabs the cup of icy cold Pepsi and sips some before covering Niall's body with the blanket and turning back to the movie.

He knows whatever happens between Niall, Harry, and Zayn...he will always be there for his little leprechaun because that's his little angel and no one will ever hurt him under his care.

"Go to sleep, Ni." Louis massages Niall's scalp gently, texting Liam and Josh back in their group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Nouis' friendship is the best ever. Why can't I have a best friend who's like that? Who liked this chapter? What about Niall's small breakdown? Louis' support? Their little arguments? ~ Annia


	6. Chapter 5

"Two households, both alike in dignity in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes. A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; Whose misadventure piteous overthrows..." All Niall heard was blah blah blah as his English teacher read the prologue to The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet , Act I. Everything his professor said went through one ear and immediately dived out the other.

Niall was tired and most of all, he was sleepy. He went to sleep late last night because he stayed up doing piles and piles of math homework, he was Skyping Zayn all night and for some unknown reason, his body just didn't like the idea of going to bed.

So now, he was currently falling asleep with his hand under his chin. He eventually put his head down on his arms and was completely knocked out for a good forty minutes until he felt his phone vibrating vigorously in his pocket.

Niall groans, pulling out his iPhone 6 before blinking his eyes open to check who the hell could be blowing up his phone when everyone knows he's in school.

Mysterious Hunk ❤

Babe, meet me at the football field.   
Received: 12:39 pm

Mysterious Hunk ❤

Zayn, seriously? I'm in class.  
Sent: 12:40 pm

Mysterious Hunk ❤

You were sleeping. I just walked by. Baby, please c'mon.  
Received: 12:41 pm

Mysterious Hunk ❤

Are you stalking me? If so, that's totally not weird at all, y'know?  
Sent: 12:41 pm

Mysterious Hunk ❤

You're my little angel, I can stalk you whenever I feel like it.

Are you coming?  
Received: 12:43 pm

Mysterious Hunk ❤

Totally not blushing right now.

And yeah, m'comin' babe. Give me a few minutes.  
Sent: 12:45 pm

Mysterious Hunk ❤

I love you gorgeous.  
Received: 12:45 pm

Mysterious Hunk ❤

No, we're not having sex tonight.  
Sent: 12:46 pm

Mysterious Hunk ❤

Well, fuck.  
Received: 12:47 pm

"Mr. Nightingale, may I go to the men's room?" Niall gets his professor's attention politely.

"Go right ahead, Niall." He lifts his head up from the book and pushes his glasses back, sending a polite smile the blonde's way. Mr. Nightingale has always been fond of the Irish teenager and has never had any problems with him. Behavior nor academic wise.

Niall thanked him, grabbing his phone and slipping his car keys in his pockets. He walks out and starts heading down the hall, shaking his head when he exits out through the gymnasium to get to the ginormous football field. He can spot Zayn all the way across, leaning against one of the oak trees.

"Would you like to tell me why you've got me skipping class with you out here?" Niall raises a brow once he approaches his dark haired boyfriend.

Zayn chuckles deeply, picking Niall up by his legs before spinning them around to kiss him passionately.

"Or...I can just show you." Zayn smirks, letting Niall lock his ankles behind his back as he kisses the giggling blonde.

"What are we doing?" Niall wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and kisses down his jaw, savouring the taste of Zayn's strawberry, minty mouth with just a hint of cigarettes in there.

"We're going to smoke, but first, I'm going to mark you against this tree because I miss you and I've missed holding you." Zayn takes in Niall's scent, peppering soft, lingering kisses on Niall's neck. Niall smiles, biting his bottom lip softly. He's happy, always has been happy whenever he's with Zayn. Zayn is just that bit of crazy that makes you feel alive and carefree. The hazel-eyed bad boy never cared nor listened to what anybody had to say to him. Not even his parents.

"Can we go on a date tonight? Like...just-."

"Definitely, sweetheart. Wanna go bowling or ice skating or to the movies? Anywhere you want, doll." Zayn pecks Niall's lips softly, pecking them again before just finally prying Niall's mouth open to suck on his tongue and explore his mouth.

"I wanna go bowling. Haven't done that in ages." Niall breathes into Zayn's mouth, moaning quietly when he starts running his hands up and down Zayn's tattooed biceps.

Zayn hums in satisfaction, bringing Niall down and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Let's smoke now before you give me a boner. I'm already a horny arse teenager, you know I will get hard from just drinking lemonade." Niall pants softly and pulls away from Zayn's red, puffy lips. Niall licks his own bruised ones, throwing his head back when Zayn purposely grinds their fronts together and laughs deeply.

Niall tries to shove Zayn away but it only results in them play fighting and shoving each other before Zayn picked Niall up, threw him over his shoulder and started walking towards the school's exit so they can get to the student's parking lot. Niall was a laughing mess in the air as he slapped and squeezed Zayn's arse cheeks repeatedly.

"Remember you said no sex tonight. Keep that up and I will definitely f*ck you in the car." Zayn clicks the button on his car keys that unlocks the doors to his Rolls Royce. He pulls open the driver's door and carefully lowers Niall into the passenger's seat before hopping in and shutting the door. He starts the engine and leaves it on park so he can turn on the A/C.

"Who says I wouldn't want you to f*ck me in here?" Niall raises a brow and climbs over the console so he can straddle Zayn's hips. The windows are tinted very dark so the couple doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing them if they were to come out of the building.

"You're such a f*cking little tease, y'know that?" Zayn pulls Niall closer, flush against his body before lifting his shirt to pop one of the blonde's nipples in his mouth. He tugs, sucks, and nibbles on it roughly, causing Niall to throw his head back and moan loudly.

"F*ck, Zee." Niall rubs his own erection before popping open the button on Zayn's jeans and unzipping it. Zayn hums, moving to Niall's other nipple to give it the same treatment, a little rougher than the first.

"Wanna ride you while we smoke." Niall moans, pulling Zayn's head back from his hard, sensitive nub so he can pull Zayn's shirt off.

"You sure?" Goodness gracious, Ni you're the freakiest little twink I've ever met." Zayn groans, lifting Niall's hips up a bit so he can shove his jeans and boxers down his legs.

Niall grabs his jaw, looking into Zayn's eyes before leaning down to suck his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Light up the joint, babe. We don't have all day." Niall pulls his own white tee off, kissing down Zayn's neck and sucking at his collarbones while Zayn pulls open the glove compartment to pull out a sack of weed. He grabs the lighter and the joint, preparing everything while he tries not to cum just at the sight of Niall pushing his pants down and off his legs completely so he can straddle Zayn again and sit on his c*ck.

"You comfortable?" Zayn puts the joint between his lips before inhaling. Niall nods, letting Zayn pull his mouth open so he can blow the smoke into his mouth. Niall smiles, letting the smoke out through his nose before crashing their lips together.

He opens the console and grabs the small bottle of the banana split scented lube that he dropped in there a couple of days ago. He squirts some on his hand and lubes up Zayn's angry looking member, making sure to rub some around his rim.

"I love you." Zayn rubs Niall's lower back gently with his other hand, groaning when Niall sinks down onto his ten inch c*ck.

"Love you more." Niall manages to breathe out, sitting all the way down until Zayn bottoms out. Niall feels so full, so f*cking full that he has to take a moment before moving his hips. The car already smells loud, the A/C blasting and pushing the smell back out only making it stronger.

As Niall starts to gyrate his hips in small figure eights, they take turns with the joint between them, occasionally making out and blowing the smoke into each other's mouths.

And yes, Niall definitely marks this off as one of the sexiest things he's ever done with Zayn. Zayn, his boyfriend. His crazy, wild, no filter having ass boyfriend with the ten inch d*ck that he's never letting go because he's also in love with him.

"So close, baby. S'ah yes." Niall breathes against Zayn's lips, eyelids already heavy, eyes red and head spinning from the intense pleasure. He bounces up and down fast, gasping when Zayn holds his hip with one hand and starts f*cking up into him roughly, hitting his prostate dead on.

Zayn already looks as high enough as it is. His words are slurred and he's kissing every part of Niall's body, moaning and groaning incoherently. He's close too, the tightness of Niall's hole around him just driving him insane. He feels giddy and powerful, like nothing can ever ruin his day.

Face it, there's nothing better than having your sexy ass little boyfriend ride you in your car while you guys smoke some Mary Jane and shotgun between your snogs and kisses.

"F*cking hell, Niall. Baby baby baby, shit." Zayn drops the already diminishing joint on the passenger's seat and wraps his arms around Niall's waist so he can f*ck him harder and deeper. Niall screams, scratching down Zayn's back while his body shivers in his. He's so close, the tingling sensation on the bottom of his feet rising up his legs. There's a pool of heat in the pit of his stomach and before he knows it, he's shooting his load between their bodies but Zayn is still pounding him through his orgasm.

"Zayn, oh god babe. Ow ow ow, so good." Niall smiles goofily, licking into Zayn's mouth when the latter starts to grunt and groan.

"Gonna c*m inside of you, angel." Zayn moans, squeezing the hell out of Niall's arse cheeks while he paints his walls white with his sperm.

Zayn pants and leans back, chest rising and falling quickly. He just holds onto Niall's hips and finishes shooting his load into him.

Niall whimpers and pants heavily, dropping his head in Zayn's neck. They take a moment to come down from their high, although they both feel like going for another rough round.

Zayn turns on the radio and switches it to AUX so he can plug in his phone. He scrolls through his playlist and finally just leaves it on shuffle.

"You okay?" He chuckles softly, lifting Niall's chin up.

"Y-Yeah." Niall burps softly and giggles, covering his mouth with his hand.

Milk Marie by Rich Homie Quan comes on and Zayn just smirks, leaning forward to move Niall's hand away so he can kiss him softly.

"Mmm, another round." Niall slurs, licking repeatedly at Zayn's cheek, biting it softly. Zayn has never seen such a prettier sight. Niall high off his ass, eyes almost the color of an apple and horny as hell while he mumbles incoherently.

"You sure? No matter how much I want to, I don't want to hurt you." Even through his f*cked out state, Zayn is still very protective and cautious over his little baby. Always has been and always will be.

"Yesh, please. Need you." Niall giggles, twisting Zayn's nipple in his fingers.

"She don't yield at stop signs lil shawty on gooooo go go go go go go go get it. If I wanna fuck her she gone always say yes, lay her on her back while I'm gripping on her chest..." Niall raps along to the song, climbing off of Zayn's c*ck so he can get to the backseat.

Let's just say, the car was definitely not rocking back and forth and Zayn definitely didn't have Niall's legs around his neck while he pounded him into oblivion in the back seat, all while singing their high asses off along to Zayn's playlist in between moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite chapter. I loved it. Did you guys like it? Leave some feedback. Not negative ones cus they're irrelevant as shit. I won't give a rat's ass. Love you guys x  
> ~ Annia


	7. Chapter 6

As Niall gets ready to go on his promised dinner date with Harry, he can't help but feel excited and giddy on the inside. He throws on a white and brown checkered flannel shirt over his black tee. He gels his hair up into a quiff and grabs his cell phone before heading downstairs.

His parents are going to be returning back from their business trip in a couple of days and he's really dreading it. Having the house to himself for the past couple of weeks was just so damn fun and relaxing that he wishes they could stay on that business trip until he moves out and gets a place of his own.

Well, he can always go move in with Harry. After all, Harry does live in his own flat. But that would mean he wouldn't be able to keep lying to either of the men and it would make it harder to see Zayn.

Niall turns off the lights in the luxurious house before grabbing his car keys from the hook by the door. He heads out, locking the front door before continuing his way down the porch steps and onto the driveway towards his car.

¤

"I'm really happy you actually came tonight." Harry holds Niall's hand from across the table, lifting it up to kiss the back of it before setting their hands down again.

"You know I would always come, Harry. I don't like it when you talk like that. You make it seem as if I don't care about you." Niall says with a bit of hurt in his voice. Sometimes it really does hurt him to hear Harry speak like that because he doesn't think Harry knows how much Niall really loves him.

"I'm sorry." Harry sighs, running a hand through his curly, extra lengthy locks.

"Don't be. I really need to start showing you how much I care. I don't think you realize how madly in love I am with you." Niall pushes his chair back before standing up. He grabs the chair and brings it over to Harry's side so he can sit down.

"I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours, Haz...and I love you." Niall turns his body slightly so he can cup Harry's face. Harry smiles softly, leaning forward to kiss his Irish boyfriend sweetly. Niall kisses back with emotion and passion, loving the sweet taste of Harry's plump lips.

They pull apart after a couple of minutes, their breathing a bit labored due to sucking each other's faces off for too long. They order their desired dishes when the waiter comes over to their table.

The night was spent in laughs, stupid corny jokes and even talking about building their future together after highschool. Niall was in love, Harry was definitely in love and everything seemed so perfect tonight.

That is until Harry's phone started ringing and interrupted their snogging.

"Can't you just turn it off?" Niall glares at the device, raising a brow when he he sees an unfamiliar name pop up on Harry's screen. Harry goes to pick up his phone but Niall grabs it.

"Who's Shelly?" Niall questions in confusion. He knows all of Harry's friends and this Shelly name has never came up before.

"Just a friend." Harry answers rather easily, reaching over to grab his phone but Niall answers the phone call before Harry had a chance to even touch the phone.

"Harry's boyfriend speaking." Niall answers, pushing Harry's hand away.

"Niall, give me the phone." Harry's voice drops a whole octave deeper. It made Niall frown but he still held the phone to his ear. Shelly was silent on the other line for a couple of seconds but answered when Niall was about to speak again.

"Niall." Harry groans.

"Shut up Harry." Niall glares at his green-eyed lover.

"Oh his boyfriend...er sorry just tell Haz to call me whenever then. Again, sorry." The Shelly girl hung up immediately and Niall turned to face Harry and boy, he did not look happy.

"Ni-." Harry speaks.

"Why was she so surprised to hear me say I'm your boyfriend? And who the hell is this girl?" Niall interrogates harshly.

"She's my friend. I met her a couple of days ago at the bar and she's new to town. Now, can I have my phone back?" Harry answers calmly.

"The bar. Okay the bar and what does the bar have that's so important that you have to go there and meet some random chick. Why the hell does she even have your number, Harry?"

"I work there now. But you wouldn't know that because every time I call you or want to meet up and do something, you turn me down. And she's not some random chick, her name is Shelly. She just moved here with her mother, they're new to town and she was looking for a job. I was helping her out."

"Don't turn this around on me. Okay I might not sit down and ask you questions about what the hell you do with your life but I don't appreciate the fact that you're getting so defensive over a girl. Especially to me. Is there something going on that I should know about?" Niall spits back angrily, dropping Harry's phone onto the table.

"You're being stupid right now and quite frankly you're acting very hypocritical too." Harry scoffs, grabbing his phone before unlocking the screen to send a quick text to Shelly.

"Are you really about to text this girl while we're having a conversation?" Niall slaps Harry's phone out of his hands which causes the iPhone 6 to fall onto the tiled floor.

"What the fuck, Niall? This isn't even a conversation. This is a fucking argument that you're starting that I really don't have the patience to have. Now stop being a little moody bitch and get the fuck over it." Harry snaps.

Niall sends Harry an angry glare before standing up. He picks up the glass of lemonade before throwing the cold drink in his face.

"You're a fucking asshole." Niall leaves a soaking wet Harry at the table.

Niall tries to hold himself together as he makes his way through the fancy restaurant. He finds the exit and storms out, rubbing his eyes furiously with his arm to dry his hot tears.

He couldn't believe what just happened but he figures he deserves it. If this was how Harry felt every time Niall would reject his dates and their time to be together, then he rather just let both Harry and Zayn go. He doesn't like the feeling or the burn in his chest. This whole situation made him emotional and he can't help but think that Harry might be seeing someone else behind his back.

Yes, he knows it would be really hypocritical of him to get mad if Harry is dating someone else but he can't help but feel upset over it.

Niall sits in his car, crying softly with his face in his hands. He started to breathe heavily and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe at all. He feels like a douchebag for even dating two boys at the same time and he's now starting to hate himself for it. This is karma, he thinks. Karma was coming for him and he doesn't like the taste of his own medicine.

Eventually, Niall stops crying and he searches for his inhaler. His chest is starting to hurt badly, he can feel his heart beating rapidly. He can't find his inhaler which causes him to start panicking. His asthma is acting up now and he's silently praying he doesn't have an asthma attack inside of his car right now. There's a one hundred percent chance that he can die in an instant. There's no one else here in the parking lot because everyone is inside the restaurant having dinner. So who the hell would be here to save him?

He doesn't know how in the world he managed to forget his inhaler. He was just so excited to finally be out with Harry tonight. The two of them alone...just having fun. He truly wanted tonight to be special, no sex or anything sexual of any sort just the two of them bonding and going back to how they were before.

He's trying to reach over to his glove compartment to grab his emergency inhaler that he always keeps in there but his shaking hands won't allow him to open it.

He starts wheezing now, giving up on trying to get the glove compartment open and instead, focusing on getting the driver's door open.

But sadly, that doesn't work out too well for the blonde teen.

Karma is definitely a bitch.


	8. Chapter 7

**[Harry's POV]**

Everything seemed to be spinning in slow motion after Niall threw his drink in my face. I was completely soaked and I guess I did deserve it for calling him out of his name.

"You're a fucking asshole." The last thing he said to me before storming out of the fancy restaurant...where we were  _supposed_ to be on an unforgettable dinner date. But Shelly had to come around and decide it was a good time to call me. There was nothing going on between Shelly and I and there never will be. I'm one hundred percent committed to Niall and I just wished he understood that before jumping to conclusions. No matter what we go through and how many times we fight, I would never go behind his back and lay with someone else or even try to get with another person. I never want to hurt him and it just pissed me off that he actually thought I would ever stoop that low.

I sigh as I wipe my face with a napkin, pushing my chair out before angrily throwing the napkin back down onto the table.

"The fuck are you looking at? Haven't you had your partner throw a drink in your face before?" I found myself yelling at an old couple sitting by the window. They were staring at me intently but quickly wipped their heads the other way. I guess they felt a bit embarrassed that I caught them staring like that.

"Waitor!" I motion for the employee, pulling out my wallet so I can get the correct cash amount.

"Yes, sir. Is there a problem?" George, the nametag reads, asks me politely.

"No. Here's the money." I hand the waitor the desired amount before walking away, shaking the lemonade out of my curls. I decided to text Shelly once I reached outside.

**_'That wasn't the time to call me. I told you I was going on a date with him tonight.'_ **

I sigh in annoyance, walking towards my car. It was a loud shout of  _"Oh my gosh, help! Somebody help!"_ that had me nearly breaking my neck as I turned around to examine where the person in danger was. About eight parking spaces away, I see a tall, brunette, middle-aged woman waving like a maniac before running to a car that looked alot like Niall's.

"What's going on?!" I took off into a sprint to the direction of the panicking woman.

I didn't see what the hell she was screaming about, everything seemed normal to me.

"What's wrong, are you-oh fuck, Niall!" I nearly had a heart attack when I looked up to see Niall with his head hanging down in the driver's seat of his car. My heart started to beat erractically and I sprung into action. I tried yanking the door handle open but it wouldn't budge.

"Call an ambulance!" I shout frantically at the woman, running to the other side of the car. I then proceeded to trying to yank that handle open too but it doesn't open either. The frightened woman quickly digs into her purse and grabs her cell phone while I focused on how the hell I was going to get my boyfriend out of the car.

I was panicking on the inside but I knew it wasn't the time to act like a little bitch. Niall was in danger and neither me or the lady knew whether he was still alive or not.

I could feel hot tears roll down my cheeks as I got frustrated.

"Fuck!" I yell angrily, using my elbow to hit the car window with as much force as I could. The window cracks into multiple pieces and crashes in. I unlock the door from the inside before carefully grabbing Niall's arms. I was being very careful so not let his body get scratched or cut with the broken pieces of glass as I pulled him over the console.

"Oh baby." I quickly pulled Niall's body out of the car. I checked his pulse and noticed it wasn't normal at all. His face was turning blue and his cheeks were tear stained. He must've been crying.

"Niall? Niall?! Baby, can you hear me?!" I shook his head, fear consuming my body. If I knew my boyfriend like I thought I did, then I know he was crying about what went down with us in the restaurant but what I don't understand is why he was passed out in his car.

"The paramedics are on their way. Is he alright? Is he breathing?" The lady kneels down beside me to check Niall's weak pulse.

"He's breathing but his pulse is very weak." I didn't get to say much afterwards because the ambulance was already pulling up with its loud sirens and about three or four paramedics jumped out, running over to where I was rocking Niall in my arms.

"Sir, we need you to stand off to the side." One of the men spoke sternly.

They immediately started CPR and placed an oxygen mask on Niall's face as they lifted him up onto the gurney. I followed into the back of the ambulance with alot of arguing with a young female paramedic. I eventually won, yelling back at her because no one was going to rush my boyfriend to the hospital without me.

"Please, please hang in there baby. C'mon, love." I kissed the back of Niall's cold hand, tears rolling down my cheeks and landing on his arm.

I just needed him to be  _okay_. I need him to be alive and I wanted to remind him that I love him.

I really needed some answers. I don't know what could cause Niall to pass out completely cold, much less in his car. This was all very mysterious and my heart ached. I couldn't lose him. Not after everything we've been through.

"I love you baby. I love you." I cried softly, silently praying that we got to the hospital in time because he wasn't responding to anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not feeling this chapter but I was just testing out writing in a character's pov. I don't like it at all so this is probably going to be the one and only chapter in someone's pov. I've grown to love writing in third person because I find it easier and I'm so used to it.
> 
> Boring and short chapter, sorry.  
> ~ Annia


	9. Chapter 8

Zayn was at a foam party when he got an urgent call from Louis saying that Niall was in the emergency room due to an asthma attack. Zayn doesn't think he's ever abandoned a party so fast in his life.

When he finally reached the hospital, he was sprinting inside like a maniac, body still wet and covered in foam as he demanded to be told what room his boyfriend was being held in.

Turns out, Louis was already there and Niall was checked in five hours ago. It's currently 1:30 in the morning and Zayn will be damned if someone tries to stop him from getting into that room.

Once he finally did reach the room, he didn't expect to see the sight that was in front of him. There was a dude sitting on a chair next to Niall's bed who had curly brown locks and tattoos scattered on his arms as he held Niall's hand and spoke to the sleeping lad.

"Lou, who the fuck is this? Why is he holding Niall's hand?" Zayn grabbed Louis' arm who cursed and slapped his forehead.

"Fuck, I didn't think you would show up so soon. That's um...that's..." Louis looked between the two boys and cursed loudly when Harry looked up to see the mysterious lad standing next to Louis.

"What the fuck are you even doing here, asshole?! Are you trying to make people's lives miserable?" Harry demanded from the tall, skinny dark boy who was glaring at Harry with the most piercing eyes.

"First and foremost, I don't have to fucking answer to some fucking cunt who I obviously don't know.And second, why don't you tell me what the fuck you're doing holding my-."

"Guys! Listen, Niall doesn't need this right now and if you wake him up with all your screaming, I promise you none of you will live another day to even glance at him. Now, can we please be the civilized  _men_ that we are and patiently wait for the kid to wake up. Obviously, you both are important to him if both of you are here right now. I don't want to hear another peep from any of you until Niall wakes up and decides what he wants to do. It isn't my place to fix his business right now." Louis shouts angrily at the two stubborn men but mutters the last sentence quietly. No matter how bad he wanted to tell both Harry and Zayn the truth for his best friend, he knows it isn't his place and this was definitely not the right time. Not when Niall was laying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask and needles in his arms.

"Please, the both of you. May you please just sit down and let him sleep in peace. He wouldn't want the both of you bickering like animals if he was awake. Zayn, sit down over on the couch and Harry, just move away from the bed. I need my time with him too." Louis bites his bottom lip and hopes neither Harry or Zayn suspected anything. He was internally praying that Niall woke up soon so he wouldn't have to be in the middle of a fist fight.

"Fine." Zayn groans, running his hand through his flat, wet hair before strolling over to the small couch against the wall and taking a seat.

"Still don't know why that fucker is here." Harry scoffs, plopping himself down on the opposite side of the room.

Louis glares at the green-eyed boy and when he saw Zayn was about to say something, he held his hand up.

"Harry, cooperate." Louis sighs, rubbing his forehead.

A couple of hours went by and Harry was knocked out on the chair while Zayn was basically hanging upside down on the couch, snoring his life away.

Louis' leg was shaking violently as he rubbed Niall's knuckles. He couldn't help but be very worried for his best friend. Niall hasn't had an asthma attack in years and it's quite scary when he does have them. Louis just wants his little leppy to be okay, to wake up and crack jokes with him while he laughs his contagious laugh and gives Louis the signature Horan hug.

"L-Lou? Lou, take this shit off my face." Niall's raspy voice says quietly. Louis' head flies up and he chuckles a watery chuckle, wiping a happy tear.

"You're up." Louis sighs is relief and helps Niall take off his oxygen mask. "You sure you won't need it, Ni? It'll help you breathe better in the-."

"No, just take it off. My nose itches and I need to scratch it." Niall licks his dry lips, smiling up at his best friend.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Horan. I was so worried." Louis pushes Niall's hair back.

"Sorry, Lou. I-I couldn't find my inhaler when I was in the car. Harry and I-wait, Harry! Is he here? That son of a bitch had the nerve to text a bimbo right in front of-." Niall started but then started getting angry at the memory. Louis squeezes his hand, holding his finger to his mouth as a way to tell Niall to shush.

"Both Harry and Zayn are here. They're both knocked out on the other side of the room. I tried my best, Ni. I tried to keep them both quiet so they wouldn't talk to each other and make shit blow out of proportion. I think it's time you tell them, Ni. They're both here and face it, if you let them find out on their own, it'll be worse." Louis whispers as quietly as he can but still makes sure Niall can hear him.

Niall's eyes bug out of his head as he listens to Louis. He can't have neither of the boys finding out right now. They might strangle each other right here in this room and Niall wouldn't be able to get up fast enough to break it up.

"I can't tell them, Lou. Not right now. Harry will hate me and...and oh god." Niall's eyes get glossy and his throat closes up with a lump. He swallows hard, wiping his tears. "I can't hurt him like this. He isn't supposed to find out this way." Niall lets out a shaky breath, voice cracking in between words.

"How come you're so worried about hurting Harry but I don't hear my name in any of this?" Zayn stood up slowly, walking over to the bed. Louis' eyes widened and he felt Niall squeeze his hand tightly.

Niall gasps softly, his heartbeat increasing which sets the monitor off as it starts to beep incredulously fast.

"Z-Zee-." Niall speaks quietly, reaching his other hand out to Zayn. Zayn smirks slightly, stepping over to gently take Niall's hand in his before kissing the back of it.

"I'm not mad, baby. It sounds very weird but I'm not mad at you. I guess I kinda figured out you were seeing someone else with all the excuses you always made up but I'm not angry with you." Zayn leans down and kisses Niall's forehead.

"Y-You're not?" Niall stammers, eyes nervously looking into Zayn's as they mutter and whisper so they won't wake Harry.

"Crazy right? But no, I'm not. You know I've always been a little spontaneous and wild. I don't mind a hot threesome." Zayn sticks his tongue out and winks at his lover. Niall laughs softly, a small smile forming onto his lips.

"I-I love you." Niall whispers. Zayn leans down and pulls the lad into his arms, kissing Niall passionately.

Louis lets go of Niall's hand and runs his hands down his face because of what the fuck is happening right now. He can't say he's that surprised that Zayn is okay with this because the latter has always been a wild animal. But Harry...oh hell he knows Harry isn't going to take this well.

"I love you too, angel. How about this, I'll go and let you get your mind right while you figure out a way to tell curly. I can't say this doesn't hurt a little but I can't let you go. Never in a million years. I'll let you handle your business and just call me when you get out of here, okay? I know curly probably isn't going to take this as well as I did so I'll give you enough time to tell him. But if you take longer than a week, I'm coming back beforehand." Zayn suggests, kissing the back of Niall's hand repeatedly. Niall nods frantically, nearly breaking his neck as he does so. He pulls Zayn down for another quick kiss.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for understanding. I w-won't let you go. I won't."

"Don't keep daddy waiting for long." Zayn kisses Niall's head before backing away, running his hand through his hair before saluting Louis.

He quickly makes his way out of the hospital room before Harry can so much as move a limb.

Niall sighs in relief and nervousness. He doesn't know how the hell he's going to tell Harry but he needs to do it soon because when Zayn says something...he means it.

_Always._


	10. Chapter 9

Niall was being discharged the next morning, Louis right by his side to aid to his needs.

"Baby, I'll go start the car up and put your things inside. I'll be right back to get you, okay?" Harry announces, grabbing Niall's phone and wallet for him.

"That's fine, babe." Niall grins but it doesn't quite reach his eyes like it usually does. He lets Harry press a kiss to his lips though.

Louis stands in front of his best friend, waiting until Harry is completely out of the hospital room before he talks.

"When do you think you're gonna tell him?" Louis crosses his arms over his chest, letting out a small puff of air.

"Before the week ends, that's for sure. I think I'm gonna tell him somewhere in public so he won't blow up too much, y'know?"

"Yeah I think that's the best choice. Hey, maybe you can bring Zayn. Have Zayn and Harry meet up with you in a cafe or something and tell Harry. It'll be the perfect opportunity for you to also explain to them why you even dated them both in the first place." Louis suggests, looking out for Harry. He didn't want the latter catching anything he said and then blowing it out of proportion.

"Y'know something? That's actually not a bad idea. I think the sooner I tell Harry and get this over with, the more liberated I'll feel. Even though Zee's okay with it and whatnot, I just know it's not gonna fly with Haz." Niall snorts, walking over to the window.

"I feel like an asshole sometimes. Well, all the time." Niall chuckles sadly, watching the cars drive by. The sky was very bright and clear, the sun beaming down. "But I couldn't help myself. I guess you can say I have the best of both worlds."

"Okay now you sound like Hannah Montana." Louis scoffs, grabbing Niall's arm before pulling him to the middle of the room.

"Stop bringing yourself down. If you look on the bright side, they both love you too damn much. Plus, you get to have  _two_  cocks. Seriously Ni, cheer up and get yourself laid tonight. I bet you by morning you'll feel more relaxed."

Niall laughs, his smile really reaching the corners of his eyes this time. He slaps Louis' arm playfully, shaking his head.

"Have you been hooking up with someone lately?" Niall huffs when Louis pushes him gently.

"Hell yes." Louis flips his imaginary hair, a content sigh leaving his lips.

"Okay spill. Who in the world has gotten the pleasure of getting some famous Tommo ass?" Niall questions dramatically, bringing his hand to his forehead and everything.

"The one and only Josh Devine." Louis smirks, Niall gasping. If it was the Josh Devine he was thinking about, then Louis was one lucky bitch.

"The varsity basketball player, Josh Devine? Coach Devine's son? Captain of our bask-are you fucking kidding me? He's gay?!" Niall was throwing questions back and forth, nearly screaming the last one.

Mostly all the jocks at their school were as straight as a damn yard stick could get. But the captian of the varsity basketball team? Niall never expected him to go for boys, especially not when he had a different slut on his arm every Monday.

"He wasn't until we slept together." Louis laughs softly, scratching the back of his neck.

"What the hell, Lou?! Why the fuck have you never told me this before?!"

"I don't know! I wasn't even sure about anything yet, okay?! It was that day you and Zayn skipped. I was going to the vending machine during class because I lied to Mr. Kingston about going to the bathroom or whatever. But my dumbass forgot my money in my bookbag. I was walking back to class and bumped into Josh. He was all sweet and his usual cocky self. Long story short we argued because you know I hate cocky men. I guess he found it charming and the bastard kissed me against the wall. We ended up making out and I swear I never meant for things to go further but a couple of days later we banged and now we keep going at it like rabbits. It's like an addiction." Louis lets out a long, dramatic sigh.

"Holy shit. Where the fuck was I when all of this was happening?" Niall wipes his forehead but then winks at Louis.

"But Devine, eh? He's quite fit. All buff and muscular too." Niall wiggles his brows. Louis laughs, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Then the douchebag had the nerve to show me off to his friends as his  _'bae in progress'_  or some shit like that." Louis waves his hand.

"Are you shittin' me, Tomlinson? It's better that he's showing you off as his and basically out to everyone instead of hiding who he is and making you go through hell. You better be grateful he's not one of those heartless jocks who would've fucked you behind closed doors and then acted like you didn't exist in school. That's like mental and emotional abuse man."

"I know. I know. You're right. But he turns me into some teenage girl. Like I actually fucking blush around him, Niall. My cheeks fucking turn pink." Louis huffs.

"Babe, you ready?" Harry walks in. Niall was so goddamn grateful that Harry didn't walk in while they were talking about Zayn.

"Yeah curly." Niall walks towards Harry, kissing him softly.

"Well I'll get going then. Call me when you get home, Ni. Bye Haz." Louis waves at the couple, making his way out of the hospital room.

"Bye Lou." Harry and Niall say in unison, facing each other after Louis leaves. Niall presses his lips to Harry's again, rubbing Harry's ribs gently.

"Niall? Hey babe, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to upset you or disrespect-."

"It's okay, Haz. I'm not mad anymore. I obviously overreacted and I shouldn't have thrown that drink in your face. And that gi-."

"No baby, you don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have ever texted her in front of you. You're my first priority and you always will be. Fuck everyone else. I love you and I regret calling you those names. I wish I could take them back." Harry holds Niall's hands in his, kissing the tips of his fingers softly.

"I've forgave you the minute I left that restaurant, Hazza." Niall admits, leaning up on his tippy toes to kiss Harry passionately.

Now that that situation was out of the way...he just needs to confess about Zayn. Hopefully Harry would be as forgiving then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you guys excited for what I have in store when Niall finally tells Harry? *rubs hands evilly*
> 
> Vote, comment, share & celebrate Liam's freedom.  
> ~ Annia ❤


	11. Chapter 10

"Babe, stop." Niall giggles, moving away from Harry's hands while the latter repeatedly pecks his lips.

"Haz..." Niall whines, covering his face with his hands to hide how red his cheeks were. Harry laughs, kissing Niall softly and passionately.

"I don't want to stop." Harry kisses down Niall's neck, one arm around Niall's shoulders and the other rubbing his thigh gently.

"Babe, we're in public c'mon." Niall holds Harry's jaw with his small, pale fingers, his other hand set on top of Harry's on his lap.

"I don't care. If people wanna look let them look." Harry shrugs. He kisses Niall again after that, their innocent kissing soon turned into a full on make out session where Niall is cupping Harry's cheeks and getting up to sit in the bigger boy's lap.

It's been a few days since Niall has been released from the hospital. He's been taking his medicine routinely and as he's supposed to. He makes sure to never leave the house without his pump and with Harry on his ass 24/7, there's no way he could forget it anyway.

They've been skipping school alot lately and making love all the time. It could be any time of the day or anywhere, no matter what place they're at. But Niall has to admit that Louis was right...sex does calm you down and put you in a good mood.

"I don't wanna get horny in a public restaurant. We've been on way too many sexcapades lately." Niall pulls away from Harry's mouth slowly, pressing a firm kiss to Harry's lips before pulling away completely and sitting back down in his chair.

"You gotta admit, they've been fun." Harry sips his coke, watching Niall pick up a slice of pizza.

"They have." Niall smiles at his boyfriend, feeding Harry a piece of his pizza slice before taking a bite himself.

He hasn't heard from Zayn since the hospital and to be honest, he was starting to get pretty worried. He's been trying to plan the meeting with the three of them but he can never seem to reach the dark haired lad anymore.

Sure, Zayn showed that he was okay with Niall dating Harry while he was dating him but Niall knows that deep down, Zayn wasn't completely on board with the whole thing. He knows that he hurt the bad boy and he's willing to fix everything and try to make things better.

But what the hell are you supposed to say to the two boys you've been fucking and going out with for more than half a year now?

"I want to go on a roadtrip soon." Harry announces, hand on Niall's thigh while he eats his lasagna with his other.

"A roadtrip? I've always wanted to go on one. You would rent an RV or something right?" Niall hums with his pizza in his mouth, chewing the hot food.

"Yeah and we can drive up to the mountains and go camping or something. I don't know, it's just a thought." Harry shrugs, twisting his fork in the parmesan cheese.

"I'd do it babe. We should go soon. Maybe for spring break or something like that." Niall turns to face Harry, feeling the sudden urge to kiss him again. So he goes for it, even while Harry is chewing his food. He presses his lips to Harry's softly, holding his cheek with one hand.

"Let me swallow first." Harry mumbles out a small chuckle against Niall's pink, thin lips. The delicious lips he loved to kiss, bite, and suck on.   
"You always swallow first." Niall winks, earning a squeeze to the thigh. Harry finishes to chew, swallowing his food before shaking his head in disbelief.

"How do you expect me to not be all over you when you're saying things like that?" Harry kisses Niall's cheek.

Before Niall gets to say anything, Harry's phone starts ringing. Niall glances over to see Gemma's picture and contact name on the screen. He sighs and moves over to finish eating his pizza, knowing the two siblings were going to be on the phone talking about cats and shit.

"Hey Gems." Harry answers after excusing himself, his hand still rubbing Niall's thigh.

As if on cue, Niall's phone vibrates in his pocket which indicates he has a new text message. He pulls it out after wiping his fingers on his napkin, heart beating a little faster when he sees who it is.

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_Did you tell him yet?_   
**Received: 2:27 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_No, babe. I've been trying to reach you over these past couple days for that. I was thinking maybe the three of us can meet up at a cafe or something and I can tell him. Then explain everything to you guys._   
**Sent: 2:29 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_Why would you want us in the same room? I don't think that's a great idea, angel. We don't know how he's gonna react but he might be very angry. I'm not trying to fight with anybody but I will not hesitate to knock him out one time if he tries anything._   
**Received: 2:30 pm**

Niall frowns a little when he reads Zayn's text. He really didn't want anything to blow up between Harry and Zayn and he hopes they don't get into a physical fight. But knowing Harry's short temper and Zayn's boxing skills, he just knows something bad is going to happen.

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_Promise me you won't do anything unless it's absolutely necessary to. I really do not need any of you two hurt even though I've already done that. Please, Zee._   
**Sent: 2:32 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_I promise, beautiful. I miss you though. How have you been feeling lately?_   
**Received: 2:33 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_I miss you too, Zee. And I've been feeling great actually. Taking my medicine and other things._   
**Sent: 2:34 pm**

Niall bites his bottom lip when he finishes typing 'other things' and hits the send button.

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_Has he been fucking you right?_   
**Received: 2:35 pm**

Niall almost gasps out loud but realizes that Harry is right next to him. Although the latter was laughing on the phone with his sister and completely distracted, Niall didn't want to do anything sudden that would draw attention to himself. He blushes crimson when he reads the text over again, shaking his head slightly.

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_Babe❗❗Seriously❔❕Why would you ask me that ❓_   
**Sent: 2:37 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_Because I need to know. I'm missing more than just your face rn sweetheart. Can I come over today?_   
**Received: 2:38 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_You can come by later tonight. Maybe around 6 or 7._

_Hey, also...are you free on Saturday? I think that's the best day to sit you both down and tell you the whole truth, y'know?_   
**Sent: 2:41 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_Yeah, Saturday is ok. But today is Thursday so that barely gives you a full two days to prepare yourself. Are you sure you can do it on Saturday? I'm just lookin out for you babe._   
**Received: 2:42 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_I'm the one at fault and hurting you guys. How can you be worried about me? I should be looking out for you, Zee. I know you said you're okay with this but I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I wanna make things up to you and I don't want you to hate me. I don't know how I'm gonna break the news to Harry but I don't want you to feel neglected by me. I love you. I love you more than words can ever describe. I still want you in my life no matter what happens._   
**Sent: 2:45 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_It does hurt a little but I can never hate you. It sounds unreal but I kind of understand you? You can love two people at the same time and I don't want you to feel like I secretly hate you or wanna leave you. I love you too much to ever walk away from you. I don't care what happens, I'm not letting you go. Ever. I rather share you with curly than to have you walk out of my life for good._

_Besides, how can I ever let go of that ass baby ;)_   
**Received: 2:47 pm**

Niall's heart rate speeds up and he suddenly feels butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Zayn always had this type of effect on him and right now all he wanted was to get on top of dark haired lad and ride him until they fell asleep. But as selfish as it sounds, he also wanted Harry laying there next to them while he takes turns with the both of them. He wants both boys, all to himself and himself only.

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_You'll never be able to let go of this golden ass sweetheart. It's a trophy._   
**Sent: 2:49 pm**

**Mysterious Hunk ❤:**

_Damn right I can't. Can't wait to see you tonight. Haven't been inside of you in so long._   
**Received: 2:50 pm**

Niall glances over at Harry who's just now saying goodbye on the phone. Niall sets his phone down on the table, silently cursing Zayn for getting him turned on.

When Harry ends the call and turns to Niall, Niall grabs Harry's face and crashes their lips together firmly. He grabs Harry's hand and presses it down onto his crotch.

"Whoa, hey. Thought you didn't want to get horny in public, hmm?" Harry teases his boyfriend, squeezing Niall through his jeans.

"I don't care anymore. Can we leave? I need you." Niall breathes against Harry's lips, suddenly feeling extremely horny and needy. He brings his hand down and cups Harry's penis, squeezing it hard and then rubbing it roughly.

Harry winces as his c*ck starts to harden, nodding his head quickly before pulling Niall into his lap.

"Yeah, yeah we can leave. C'mon."


	12. Chapter 11

"Mmm, off. Take it off." Niall pushes Harry against the wall once they step inside of his house. He shoves his boyfriend and immediately pushes his shirt up his torso.

"Damn baby. So eager." Harry crashes their lips together, taking his shirt off completely before throwing it on the ground. He grabs Niall's hips, pressing their fronts together while Niall backs up. Niall tangles his fingers in Harry's long locks, kissing him passionately and firmly.

They end up falling down onto the couch, ripping one another's clothing off in a rush to start making love.

"Missed you so much." Harry whispers against Niall's neck while he sucks a dark, red and purple hickey into his skin. Niall moans, pulling Harry down by his ass and rubbing their exposed c*cks together.

"Me too. Even though we just had sex this morning." Niall scoffs playfully, squealing when they roll off the couch and land on the floor with a thud. Harry chuckles, pushing Niall's thighs back and lining his p*nis up with the blonde's entrance.

They didn't bother moving off of the floor and at least getting back onto the couch. Instead, Harry rammed in and started up a rhythmic pace, Niall sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth.

"So good, so so great." Harry groans loudly, thrusting in and out hard. Niall runs his hands up Harry's back, squeezing his thighs around his waist before letting out a shaky moan.

"Faster." Niall whimpers against Harry's mouth, loving the electric feeling running up and down his spine.

"Don't wanna hurt you. We've been going at it so much lately." Harry pants softly, looking into Niall's sparkling blue eyes as he rocks his world.

"You won't hurt me, I promise." Niall whispers, locking his ankles behind Harry's back and throwing his head back when the pleasure starts building up quickly.

Their loud moans, groans, whimpers and screams bounce off of the walls and swim around in the air as Harry continues to rock into Niall. Niall pulls Harry closer when he feels his man's c*ck pressing into his sweet bundle of nerves.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut when the muscles in his stomach tighten up, f*cking into Niall faster to chase after his orgasm.

"F*ck." Harry shudders when he starts c*mming, speeding up his thrusts and kissing Niall roughly as he releases.

"Keep going." Niall grunts in Harry's mouth, cupping Harry's ass cheeks in his hands and squeezing them, pushing Harry inside of him deeper.

"Haz, mmm babe." Niall mumbles, his toes curling in his socks as he freezes under Harry and starts shooting his load between their stomachs.

"C'mon baby. Keep it coming for me." Harry encourages Niall, reaching a hand between them to pick up Niall's d*ck and start pumping him through his orgasm.

Harry squeezes the tip, covering Niall's lips with his own and bruising the Irish lad's top one with a love bite. He lifts his hand and licks Niall's c*m off of his fist, face scrunching up cutely at the sour taste.

"You've been drinking way too much lemonade lately." Harry licks his lips.

Niall laughs softly, panting heavily with his chest rising up and down.

"I don't think drinking lemonade has anything to do with that babe." Niall rolls his eyes softly, cupping Harry's cheeks. He strokes the green-eyed boy's cheekbones gently, admiring him while staring into his eyes.

"It could be a theory. Don't be so quick to deny it." Harry points a finger, smiling goofily when he gets a simple eye roll again.

"Dork." Niall whispers, kissing Harry gingerly.

"But I'm your dork." Harry smirks, letting his hair fall in his face when he leans down to kiss Niall properly.

¤

"He was here, wasn't he?" Is the first thing Zayn says as Niall hugs him tightly once he opens the front door.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Niall answers softly in Zayn's hair, arms tight around his dark-haired boyfriend's neck.

"I can practically smell him on you." Zayn presses a kiss to Niall's neck, rubbing the blonde's back softly.

Niall chuckles, pulling away from their tight embrace slowly so he can shut the door behind him and step onto the porch where Zayn is standing, completely.

"What are you, a werewolf now?" Niall pokes Zayn in the stomach, smiling brightly when the latter intertwines their fingers and starts tugging Niall down the small steps.

"No, I just have special abilites." Zayn winks, wrapping an arm around Niall's shoulders once they start walking down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. Niall locks their fingers together on his shoulder, his free arm around Zayn's waist.

"Where are we going?" Niall asks once he fully realizes that they're walking away from his home.

"Nowhere in particular. Just wanna take a walk with you." Zayn shrugs, staring off into the distance. Niall nods softly, biting his bottom lip as he looks down at their feet walking in sync. A small smile plays on his lips when he notices Zayn's wearing all black Nike Huaraches and he's wearing all white ones.

"Babe, we're kinda matching." Niall suddenly gets excited, giggling as he hits Zayn's leg gently.

Zayn looks down, a grin on his lips and rolls his eyes fondly at his lover. "You're so cute, I swear." Zayn shakes his head, stopping so he can kiss a giggling Niall.

"And you're very handsome." Niall compliments, locking his fingers behind Zayn's head while Zayn places his hands on Niall's hips.

"I don't want to leave you." Zayn announces once they pull away from the deep kiss.

"Why would you be leaving me?" Niall shakes his head softly, playing with the tiny hairs on the back of Zayn's neck.

"Cus of this whole situation. What if curly doesn't want to share you with me? I know you love us both but I want you happy, that's all I care about. If curly wants you all to himself then I'm willing let you be happy with him but at the same time I don't want to let you go. I had alot of time to think about this whole thing today after we spoke earlier and I know I said I would never let you walk out of my life but I don't want you unhappy."

"But I am happy, Zee. I'm happy with you and I'm happy with Harry. I just want you guys to get along so we can ride this out smoothly. I don't like the way you're talking right now, don't you even think about leaving." Niall's voice cracks as he pulls Zayn closer, shaking his head frantically.

"I know baby but-."

"Please. No buts. I want you here and I want you in my life. I wouldn't be taking this risk if I didn't love you. I can't help it that I want to be with the both of you. You both came into my life at the exact same time and it was so hard to choose just one of you. Don't leave, Zee. Not now. Not ever. Please." Niall frowns, face paler than usual.

Zayn lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together.

"Say something." Niall chokes, gulping down the lump in his throat.

Zayn simply kisses Niall again, picking him up and making Niall wrap his legs around his waist. He wraps his arms around Niall's back and holds him close while they make out passionately and deeply.

"I hope that said everything." Zayn whispers against Niall's lips once they pull away. Niall nods, pecking Zayn's lips repeatedly while Zayn spins them around in the cool, breezy air.

"It did."


	13. Chapter 12

Niall sat nervously at the table in the diner. Zayn sat next to him while they wait for Harry to arrive. Today was the day, Niall was going to tell Harry about everything that was going on. He didn't let Harry know that there would be someone else with them, he simply called him up and asked him out for lunch.

"Ni, baby. Calm down, yeah? You're shaking." Zayn slides a hand under the table and starts rubbing Niall's shaking thigh soothingly.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up, babe. I don't think I can do this." Niall lets out a shaky sigh, his leg bouncing furiously in anxiety.

"Babe, look at me." Zayn puts his finger under Niall's chin so his boyfriend can face him. Niall's blue orbs look into Zayn's brown ones nervously.

"You're going to be fine. Remember, you can't back out now. He's already on his way here and we're already here. The more we drag this on, the worse it'll feel to tell him later on. I already know but he deserves to know too. It's better you tell him yourself than for him to hear it from someone else." Zayn assures, pecking Niall's lips softly.

Niall nods, kissing Zayn one more time before pulling away. "Thank you for being here." Niall intertwines their fingers under the table, letting out a tiny sigh. Zayn leans back in his seat, nodding his head towards the door.

"Here he comes." Zayn says.

Niall whips his head towards the door, squeezing Zayn's hand tight. Zayn rubs his thumb over Niall's knuckles for comfort. "Remember to relax." He whispers.

Harry makes his way over to the table, smiling softly at Niall but raising a brow when he sees Zayn sitting next to his boyfriend.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Harry leans forward to give Niall a kiss before pulling his chair out to sit down.

"Hi, Haz. Nothing much, what about you?" Niall bites his bottom lip, looking between Harry and Zayn while the two stare at each other.

"Uh, why is he here?" Harry raises a curious brow, leaning forward on his elbows.

"I-he-uh, shit." Niall scratches the back of his neck. "Haz, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me you'll listen to everything before doing anything." Niall says.

"Depends on what it is." Harry simply answers, staring at Niall curiously. He doesn't understand why Niall looked so nervous.

"You do know that I love you right?" Niall asks, looking into Harry's forest green eyes.

"Of course. What kind of question is that?" Harry chuckles with a roll of his eyes.

Zayn clears his throat, looking anywhere but at Harry. He looks at Niall who's trying to get himself together. Part of him just wants this to be over and the other part of him wishes Niall didn't have to go through this. He can't imagine how Niall must be feeling right now.

"What I'm about to tell you is very heartbreaking but I don't want you to hate me for it. You know I would never purposely hurt you or intentionally do anything to cause you harm out of spite. I never want to hurt you, Haz and I know you know that." Niall starts, taking a deep breath.

"Ni, just get on with it." Harry sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

"Um, when we first started talking and dating, I was also dating someone else. This was before we got serious or put a title on anything. Zayn here, came into my life at the same time that you did and at first it was cute and just fun but then I started to fall in love with the both of you. When it came down to it and I had to choose who I wanted to be with seriously, I couldn't. I thought I could keep it up, being in a relationship with you both at the same time but I couldn't. It was hard to see you and hide from Zayn and then see Zayn and lie to you. I just...I love you both very much and I really want you in my life. I don't want to lose you guys." Niall finishes with a crack in his voice.

Harry tries to take everything in, his eyebrows creased together as he tries to make sense of all of this. It was taking him some time because he didn't want to believe what he just heard but he knows he can't hide away from it.

"Harry, say something please." Niall whispers quietly, looking at Harry with pleading eyes.

"I-What the hell do you want me to say, Ni? I don't want to believe this but what I'm understanding is you've been with this fucker this whole time? You've been lying to me. You-gosh, and you had the nerve to throw a drink in  _my_ face for an innocent friendship I have with a girl. You're such a hypocrite. I can't-just, I can't believe this." Harry slams his hand on the table, making Niall jump in slight fear. But he was more worried about the angry tears welling up in Harry's eyes and the way Harry glared at him in such hurt, disgust and disappointment. "You lied to me."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"I hope you both enjoy your fucked up lives together." He cuts Niall off rudely, standing up and pushing his chair back before angrily shoving it out of his way.

"Haz." Niall's voice cracks as he calls out for Harry, but he doesn't move or get up. He knows Harry is going to need some time to process this. If he goes after Harry right now, they'll only end up arguing and end up saying things to each other that they'll regret later.

"It's okay. Give him some time to think and process the whole thing." Zayn sighs, pulling Niall close. Niall nods, burying his face in Zayn's neck before sobbing quietly. Zayn doesn't even care about the tears on his neck, he simply rests his chin on Niall's head and comforts him, wiping his tears away.

"Shh, he'll come around baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all knew that Harry wasn't gonna take it too well anyway, right?
> 
> Comment #comebackharry if you think he should forgive Niall and give him another chance.
> 
> Zayn is such a good boyfriend. I love him.
> 
> Love you all x
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	14. Chapter 13

**A Few Weeks Later**

Zayn couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to sit around and watch Niall be depressed over Harry. It was almost as if he didn't even exist to the blonde because Niall would always be so sad about the meetup.

He knows Niall doesn't intentionally mean to do that to him and he knows it's very hard to watch someone walk out of your life. Especially if it's someone you're madly in love with.

Even when Zayn and Niall are making love or are out on dates, being wild and having fun, Zayn still feels like Niall isn't fully happy. No matter how many times the blonde reassures him that he was fine, Zayn knows that deep down Niall would rather have both Harry and himself in his life.

So Zayn does what the average normal person  _wouldn't_  do. It has only been about two and a half to three weeks since Niall told Harry everything at the diner. Today, Zayn decides to follow Harry home afterschool. Harry drove and Zayn was driving right on his tail.

"Idiot." Zayn laughs to himself while he watches Harry through his windshield. Harry pulls up into the parking lot of the complex where his flat is while Zayn parks across the street.

Luckily for Zayn, not once did Harry realize he was being followed. When Harry hops out of his car and makes his way up some stairs, Zayn gets out of his own car before locking it. He crosses the street quickly, making sure to keep a close eye on Harry and what floor he's going to.

Zayn goes up the same stairs he witnessed Harry go up before, standing behind the wall around the corner as Harry unlocks the fourth door to the right.

Zayn doesn't even give Harry a chance to shut the door before he's jogging towards it and shoving it open before the curly-haired lad has a chance to close and lock it.

"What the hell?!" Harry screams at the top of his lungs when he feels the person shove their body inside. Out of fear and reflex, Harry's fist flies, connecting with Zayn's jaw.

"Ow, fuck curly!" Zayn shouts in pain, cupping his jaw.

Harry goes to push Zayn but realizes that it's him. "What the fuck are you doing in my flat?! How the-what the hell, you bastard?! You scared me to death! I thought you were a killer or something!" Harry yells in shock and disbelief, a hand on his heaving chest. His heart was pounding rapidly behind his ribcage and he swears he thought he was going to pee on himself.

"Will you calm the fuck down? I didn't know how else to get to you or get you to talk to me. So-."

"So you thought busting through my door was the best choice? Are you fucking insane? Did you-?"

"Yes, I followed you home. Sue me." Zayn rolls his eyes, wincing at the pain in his jaw. "I think you broke my jaw, thanks." Zayn fakes a smile, making his way towards the middle of the room. He moves his neck from side to side, cracking it.

"Well what the hell did you expect me to do? You barged into my home like a maniac. What are you doing here anyways? Last I checked, you're the douche that Niall cheated on me with and we're definitely not friends so what made you think you're invited to my home whenever you feel like?" Harry drops his phone, wallet and car keys on his couch, crossing his arms over his chest. He gives Zayn a blank look, avoiding eye contact.

"Look, I know these things okay? I am not here to be your friend or to apologize for what Niall told you. I'm just going to get straight to the point so we can get this over with because it's not exactly a pleasure to stand here and talk to you." Zayn sasses, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Harry raises his brows, scoffing and shaking his head in disbelief. "Go on, asshole." Harry glares at Zayn, kind of not feeling guilty about the punch he gave Zayn anymore.

"You're not the only one who's hurt because of this whole thing, okay? I know it's tough to be given that kind of news but face it, you don't want to leave him, do you?" Zayn speaks calmly, looking into Harry's dark, emotionless eyes.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this okay? If that's all you came for, you can go-." Harry moves to go open the door but Zayn quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back carefully.

"No, curly you need to listen to me." Zayn says firmly, pulling Harry closer. "He's a mess without you in his life. Ever since that day you walked out of the diner, he's been crying and he's depressed. He's not the same anymore and most people would think I would be mad or angry but I'm not. I love him and I want to see him happy. Clearly you meant alot to him for him to be this sad over. I can't stand to see him so upset curly, you need to talk to him." Zayn says sternly, risking a chance of looking into Harry's distant eyes again.

"I-." Harry starts, shaking his head softly. "It hurts, y'know? I thought it was just him and I. Just NiallandHarry, HarryandNiall. I would've never dreamed that there would be someone else. Especially not you. Now that I think about it, you wanna know something funny? Whenever you were brought up, he would always get so anxious and jumpy. Like he'll be all shaken up. He told me you were his bully so he was afraid of you. Everything...lies. They were all lies. I-It hurts and I love him so damn much but I feel like I was being played." Harry's voice cracks. At this point, he doesn't even care if he's opening up to the last person he should be opening up to. He just needed to vent and Zayn was the one who came here so he doesn't care right now.

"Hey, hey hey hey." Zayn is surprised, the situation is awkward because he and Harry clearly don't get along but Harry was hurting too. Even though Zayn was okay with everything, Harry wasn't. Not everyone was the same.

"C'mere, it's okay." Zayn says softly, grabbing Harry's hands.

"I want to be with him. I want him to be mine but he's got you and-." Harry lets out a deep breath.

"He's still yours too, curly. I'm not saying we share him like a toy or a piece of candy but he's still yours. He loves you and I know if you were to come back and be willing to work things out, then he'd be really happy." Zayn assures, watching the way Harry bites his bottom lip as he contemplates on what to do.

Harry looks up at Zayn. He felt so angry and so hurt. In his mind, it was all Zayn's fault that he and Niall weren't doing so well. He believes it's all because of Zayn that they're on the terms they're on today.

"It's your fault." Harry glares, instead of removing his arms from Zayn's grip, he leans forward to glare at the latter intently.

"How is it my fault? I didn't do anything except fall in love." Zayn chuckles bitterly, stepping closer so he's in Harry's face.

"If you would've just-I-." Harry stutters.

"Exactly. I didn't do anything. I couldn't have done anything. I didn't even know about you until the night at the hospital. How was I supposed to know he was seeing you also? I was just as clueless as you up until a few weeks ago." Zayn defends.

 _His eyes are so pretty._ Zayn thinks to himself, looking down at Harry's lips and then licking his own.

Harry doesn't miss Zayn's eyes on his lips so he leans forward and takes a deep breath.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you right now?" Harry asks ever so softly.

"Hell yeah." Zayn closes the gap between them, crashing their lips together. Harry moves his arms up to wrap around Zayn's neck, Zayn's hand wrapping itself around Harry's neck.

The innocent kissing soon turns into a full blown make out session where Zayn is picking Harry up by the backs of his thighs and shoving him against the wall. Harry desperately deepens the kiss, pressing their foreheads together while Zayn sucks his bottom lip and shoves his tongue down his throat.

Harry didn't know what he was doing, he was simply trying to get over everything. He's trying to forget about Niall and everything that happened but that's proven to be difficult when you're swapping saliva with the person your boyfriend has also been in a relationship with.

"Curly." Zayn pulls away, breathing heavily. Harry hums, closing his eyes, hands still around Zayn's neck. "I don't want this to blow out of proportion. I think the best thing we can do right now is have you come over tomorrow, to Niall's house and you guys can sit down and work this out. He hasn't been going to school at all lately and I hate seeing him so depressed. Do you think you'll be able to do that?" Zayn questions.

Harry unwraps his arms from around Zayn's neck and jumps down. "Um yeah, I think we can do that." Harry agrees, nodding his head.

"Great. See you tomorrow then." Zayn licks his lips, not knowing how to feel about that intense snog that just took place between them.

"I still dislike you though." Harry makes sure to let Zayn know as Zayn turns the knob on the door. Zayn rolls his eyes, "Whatever curly. You better be there tomorrow." before he walks out of the door.

Harry sighs, plopping down on his couch as he thinks about what the  _fuck_ just happened.

He has a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys weren't expecting that make out session between Zarry huh?
> 
> I thought it was pretty hot.
> 
> Comment #angryzarryishot if you think Zayn and curly should make out some more.
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	15. Chapter 14

"What? Harry's coming over? What do you mean?" Niall sputters, staring at Zayn in confusion. They were cuddled up on Niall's couch, Niall's head on Zayn's chest.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Zayn chuckles fondly, pressing his lips to Niall's forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Zee? So I could've prepared myself. What if he starts yelling at me and everything just gets worse, what if-?"

"Babe, seriously. What did I tell you about 'what ifs'? Stop asking them. Look, I can see how much his disappearance over the past couple of weeks have affected you and quite frankly, I'm tired of seeing you so upset. I followed him home yesterday and we had a talk. He agreed to come sit down and have a talk with you about all of this. I figured you would like that." Zayn defends as Niall pulls away from Zayn, sitting up on his own.

"I'm not mad you did it, it's just-wait you followed him home?" Niall turns to face Zayn, an amused expression on his face.

"Err, yeh." Zayn scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"What the fuck, Zee? Are you crazy? Is that where you got that bruise on your jaw from? He hit you, didn't he?" Niall doesn't mean to laugh but the situation was pretty amusing to him.

To think, Zayn went through all that trouble just to get Harry to come talk to him. It wasn't even Zayn's obligation to reach out to Harry but yet he did. It just goes to show how big of a heart the bad boy really has even though he acts all tough and careless. And it was one of the many reasons why Niall loves him so dearly.

"Yeah, he did. It happened so fast, like one second he was screaming like a little girl and the next he almost dislocated my jaw. He looks pretty hot when he's angry though." Zayn shrugs nonchalantly.

Niall slaps Zayn's chest, a pout on his lips.

"Ow, what was that for?" Zayn rubs his chest, laughing when Niall just gives him a tiny glare.

"You're not supposed to be calling him hot. Only I can." Niall teases, flicking off some fluff from Zayn's beard.

"Well I'm sorry but he is. It's not like I'm falling in love with him or anything, you know you're the only one for me." Zayn coos, sticking his tongue out to wiggle it at Niall while he leans towards him.

"Ew, put your tongue back inside." Niall laughs, trying to push Zayn's face away.

"Back inside where? Your ass?" Zayn smirks, licking Niall's lips before capturing them in his own. Niall's shriek is muffled by the kiss but he giggles through it, cupping Zayn's face.

"You're so nasty." Niall pecks Zayn's lips softly after they pull apart.

"Y'know, since we promised not to hide things from each other anymore, I think it's best if I tell you this now." Zayn says suddenly, causing Niall to raise a brow.

"What is it, is it bad?" Niall questions, rubbing Zayn's chest soothingly.

"Well I don't know how you'll take it but it definitely wasn't bad for me." Zayn chuckles, licking his lips. Niall rolls his eyes fondly, giving Zayn a face that reads 'well go on, I'm listening'.

"Curly and I kissed yesterday. It was mutual, I wanted to kiss him just as bad as he wanted to kiss me but it didn't go any further than just making out and snogging against the wall. I tell you this now so later it won't be brought up the wrong way and we get into a fight or something." Zayn confesses, watching Niall intently for his reaction.

"Wow, you guys kissed? I could've sworn he didn't like you? Well from-holy shit, you guys really made out huh? How was it? Was it good or-fuck, I wish I would've been there." Niall whines.

It's what he's been wanting all along. For both Harry and Zayn to still love him the same and be able to forgive him for what he did but to also be able to have a three-way relationship. It doesn't have to be all lovey dovey in paradise but he wants them to be able to  _have fun_ whenever they want, with each other of course.

"Wait, you're okay with it?" Zayn looks into Niall's eyes to make sure the blonde wasn't faking anything.

"Well duh. I mean, Zee you said it yourself you wouldn't mind having the both of us. As for me, I want you both in my life and I want us to be able to have sex and be fucking spontaneous without worrying about anything. Gosh, just thinking about you two making out turns me on." Niall moves closer to his boyfriend, pulling Zayn in for a kiss.

"Well shit." Zayn kisses Niall back passionately, pushing Niall back so he can get on top of him. Niall wraps his hands around Zayn's neck and spreads his legs so Zayn can get in between them.

"Did you guys make out like this or was it faster?" Niall tugs Zayn's hips forward by hooking his finger into the front of his jeans. Zayn chuckles deeply, grabbing a hand full of Niall's ass and rubbing their crotches together.

"It was faster. His legs were wrapped around my waist and I shoved him against the wall. Imagine how hot that looks huh? Your boyfriends making out roughly against a wall." Zayn whispers dirtily against Niall's lips, Niall moaning softly at the thought.

Just when Zayn's hand slid into Niall's jeans and cupped his bare ass, the doorbell rang causing the two to groan.

"Must be curly." Zayn sighs, pulling his hand out and getting off of Niall. Niall sighs, licking his red, swollen lips.

"Should I get it? I'm nervous. I don't want him to walk out again." Niall runs his fingers through his disheveled hair after sitting up straight.

"You should, babe. Relax okay? I think this conversation will go smoother than last time. I'll go get us some drinks." Zayn fixes himself, straightening out his shirt and standing up.

"Okay, hurry." Niall stands up, making his way over to the front door. He reaches out to hold the knob, taking a deep breath before twisting it open.

"Hi." Niall says nervously, looking up at Harry with his large blue eyes. Harry eyes Niall up and down, smiling but clearly it was forced.

"Hello." He simply announces in his deep, groggy voice. Niall bites his bottom lip, opening the door wider to let Harry in.

"Er, come on in." Niall stands by the door, looking at the ground as Harry strolls his tall, lanky body inside. Niall closes the door softly afterwards, turning around. He clasps his hands together in front of him, not knowing how exactly to feel while standing in front of the man he hurt.

"I-uh-Z-Zayn told me you were coming over to talk. And er..." Niall fiddles his thumbs together, looking up at Harry.

Harry's face was stone hard and he tried not to show his emotions but everything from love, pain, adoration and anger came rushing back through his body when he took one look into Niall's eyes.

At first, he didn't fully believe what Zayn told him. That Niall has been sad and depressed and crying over him but he realized the dark lad was telling the truth when he sees the bags under Niall's eyes and his red rimmed orbs.

"Are you okay?" Flew out of Harry's mouth before he even registered his thoughts.

"Um, sure? I mean, yeah I'm fine. Are you? Are you holding up alright?" Niall's eyebrows crease together and he mentally curses himself for acting a fool.

"To tell you the truth, no." Harry bluntly admits, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry-."

"It's pretty fucked up, you know?" Harry chuckles bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at the person he once believed was his and his only.

"What is?" Niall tilts his head to the side even though he knows Harry's talking about him. It hurts to stand in front of the person you're in love with and wait for them to tell you how much of a disgrace and heartless bastard you are. But really, Niall did have a heart and he didn't want Harry to think he wanted to hurt him purposely.

"How I can love you and hate you at the same goddamn time." Harry stares at Niall intently.

Niall's heart drops. This is exactly what he never wanted and it's why he kept the secret all this time in the first place.

"You really hate me?" Niall asks lowly, letting his hands fall to his sides as he blinks back unwanted tears.

And now that he thinks of it, Zayn didn't go get them drinks. He just disappeared to give Niall and Harry time to talk.

"I can't say it's unfair for you to hate me but I didn't think you really would. I'm sorry, okay? Maybe I'm cursed. Maybe if I never met you or Zayn or if I would've never fallen in love with either of you, none of this would be happening. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you or him, actually it's not even something I want to do at all. But I'm not going to stand here and say I wish I can go back and change things because that's clearly impossible. But I am taking responsibility for my actions and I'm not playing the victim. And it really hurts to hear you say you hate me because I-I don't want you to but I can't change your feelings towards me anymore. So I'm fucking sorry, Harry okay? You can hate me but I can never hate you no matter how hard I try. I-I hope you can overlook this one day? It's hard to admit but I know there are people out there that will actually love yo-."

"Shut up." Harry closes his eyes.

Niall's mouth opens and closes like a fish. "What?" Niall's voice cracks and it seemed to have been doing that the whole conversation.

"I said shut up. Be quiet. Which means don't talk." Harry says sternly, causing Niall to look at him like he's crazy.

"What the fuck? Don't talk to me like that, Harry." Niall angrily scolds, placing his hands on his hips. Harry sighs in frustration, pulling Niall by his arm so he's flush against Harry's chest.

"I said shut up." Harry says slowly, lifting Niall's chin so he can place a small, lingering kiss to his lips.

Niall is shocked, a little happy but shocked. He didn't expect this and he knows Harry's not crawling back to him but he'd like to think this is a step in the right direction.

"Wha-."

"I know I said I love you and hate you at the same time but I didn't mean it in a literal way, sweetheart. I don't understand how you can actually believe that I really hate you. You can cut off my hair or cheat on me a million times but I could never hate you." Harry sighs, shaking his head before kissing Niall again.

"But you don't understand." Niall whines, pulling apart from Harry. Harry raises a brow, clearly confused.

"What am I not understanding?"

"I wasn't cheating. I didn't get in a relationship with you first and then boom! I found Zayn and decided I wanted to fuck him or be with him too. You both were my friends first and I didn't know who to be with when you both suddenly wanted to be with me at the same damn time." Niall groans. Was he or wasn't he cheating? To him, he wasn't because he didn't purposely do it but to the rest of the world, they might see it as cheating.

"Babe, you're not making any sense." Zayn laughs as he suddenly comes back, leaning against the wall separating the living room and the kitchen.

Harry turns to see Zayn standing there and he doesn't know how to feel. How are you supposed to feel when you see the person you tongue fucked in your house the day before? Do you go up to them and say 'let's do it again' or do you simply ignore that it ever happened?

"Yes I am. I think? Okay fine whatever. I'm a cheating bastard who's really sorry he hurt the both of you and he really really wants us all to get along but he also really wants to make sure that Harry forgives him first." Niall was going mad and Harry standing there practically eye fucking Zayn while Zayn did it back wasn't helping.

"Why are you talking in third person?" Harry turns back around to face Niall, not helping the fond smile that makes it's way to his lips.

"I don't know." Niall shrugs, taking a step closer to Harry. "But do you forgive me?" Niall looks up at Harry with pleading eyes.

Harry hums, trying his best to keep a straight face but whenever he gets lost in his favorite blue orbs, he always smiles.

And to be honest, there was really no reason to be mad at Niall or to hate him. Harry really loves his little leprechaun and it was no doubt that he will always be  _in love_ with him.

"I forgave you since the day I walked out of that diner. Even though it'll take me some time getting used to, I still want to be with you. But I just want to make sure we never hide things from each other anymore, okay?" Harry assures.

"Okay." Niall nods softly. "Pinky promise?" He holds out his pinky, laughing when Harry holds his own out but the finger was massive compared to Niall's smaller one.

"Pinky promise." Harry laughs, kissing Niall's forehead.

 


	16. Chapter 15

_**Continuation of last chap basically** _

Zayn rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed with the fact that Niall was all caught up in Harry now. They were seated on the couch, Niall sitting between the two men.

Zayn casually leaned back with his arm behind Niall's shoulders but the television was paying more attention to Zayn than Niall.

Just as Zayn was about to speak up, he turned to find Harry locking lips with his boyfriend. He doesn't want to admit that he's jealous but hell, how can he not be? Especially not when Harry is gripping onto Niall's ass and Niall is practically screaming at Harry 'take me now!' through their kiss.

"Okay enough with all of that. Is everyone good now? Good. Nice to see you rekindling that old spark." Zayn announces sarcastically, rolling his eyes yet again.

Niall pulls away from Harry, the both of them stopping to stare at an angry Zayn.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're the one who got me to come here in the first place." Harry frowns, shaking his head.

Zayn glares at Harry, "I know I am now but now you're all over him in my face and it's annoying. If you guys are gonna fuck or something, don't do it in front of me. I'll be glad to leave." Zayn spat in a deep, scary tone that seriously confused the hell out of Niall.

"What? Zee, you said you were okay with this. What's the matter now? I-you're confusing me." Niall groans, facing Zayn completely. This was the only reason why he thought it was okay to make out with Harry. Zayn was the main one who practically got turned on by thought of having a threesome.

"Nothing's the matter, Niall. Just go ahead. Have fun with him. I need to go meet up with some friends anyway." Zayn moves to stand up but Niall yanks him back down.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm tired of arguing and crying over you both. Harry already walked out on me before and I can't have you do the same." Niall cups Zayn's cheek. He felt like he was having to choose between both men again and he didn't like it. But he was  _not_ going to let neither of them leave again.

Harry can't help but fume from where he is sitting. So to make his jealousy known, he groans loudly in annoyance too.

Niall slaps his hands down on his thighs. "I feel like I'm taking care of two kids. C'mon guys, what the fuck? You're both so jealous and angry. Just calm down. We were all just fine like thirty minutes ago. I'd like to think we're getting somewhere with this and I don't want to have to choose between the two of you anymore." Niall scolds, grabbing Harry's hand to entwine their fingers together and then rubbing Zayn's thigh soothingly with his other hand.

"It's your fault." Harry and Zayn say in unison, glaring at each other.

Niall looks a bit taken back, opening his mouth to talk but before he gets a chance to say anything, Harry glares in Zayn's direction and blurts out. "If it weren't for you, I would have him all to myself."

"Guys sto-" Niall tries to intervene but Zayn cuts him off.

"I suggest you watch your mouth Curly, unless you want to get hurt. I'm not the one to mess with." Zayn leans forward to give Harry a dirty look, glaring into his green orbs.

"You think people are scared of you? Think again, wannabe gang banger. Nothing you say or do will ever make me afraid of your pathetic ass." Harry spits back.

Zayn growls, Niall immediately jumping into his lap before he can get up.

"Can you both just calm the hell down?! I don't want you to hurt each other." Niall sighs in frustration.

Zayn holds onto Niall's hips, staring at Harry who has a small frown on his face but tries not to let his mean features fade away.

Niall keeps his weight on Zayn's lap, hoping that maybe these two can jsut relax and get along, but clearly he was wrong.

Suddenly, Zayn reaches an arm out and yanks Harry towards him by the front of his shirt. Harry goes to shove him off, cursing Zayn out loudly but Zayn crashes their lips together.

Niall raises a brow, he's shocked to say the least. But hell, why couldn't they do that in the first place? Kissing is always the best way to go. So he sat there on Zayn's lap with his eyes wide open but also trying not to interrupt the hot scene in front of him.

Harry doesn't even try to fight Zayn off because he remembers how fucking amazing their kiss was at his flat yesterday. So he kisses back, cupping Zayn's cheek with one hand. Niall's eyes widen even more and he tries not get hard at the sight.

Seriously, you can't say it isn't hot to watch your boyfriends make out in front of your face, especially when they're both angry at each other.

Harry cups Zayn's jaw roughly with his fingers, wanting so badly to pull away and slap the latter for kissing him out of the blue like that but when you have Zayn Malik's lips pressed against your own and his tongue inside of your mouth, it's pretty hard to pull away.

Niall pushes his hand down on his crotch, licking his lips and biting his bottom one when he sees Zayn bite Harry's lip and suck it into his mouth.

Harry lets a deep groan escape his throat. He sits up on his knees, wrapping his other hand around Zayn's neck. Zayn wraps a hand around Harry's head to pull his head down closer and he uses his other hand to rub Niall's upper thigh.

Niall eventually gives up on trying to prevent his hard on so he straddles Zayn's lap and starts unzipping Zayn's jeans slowly. Harry rubs a hand over Zayn's chest and when he realizes that Zayn's hand was no longer behind his head but rather hooking into the front of his track pants, he pushes Zayn's hand inside to cup his penis.

Zayn lets out a throaty moan when he feels Harry's large girth in his hand. Niall tugs Zayn's jeans down to his knees and whips his large erection out of his boxer briefs.

Just as Niall is about to wrap his mouth around Zayn's tip, Harry lets out a "F*ck, why didn't I think of this before?" causing the trio to chuckle in unison.

"F*ck, Niall." Zayn's eyes widen and he finally realizes that Niall had his mouth wrapped around his tip. Harry bites his bottom lip, throwing all fucks out of the window. They were here, Niall was already sucking Zayn off and Harry will be damned if they think he's just going to sit there like an idiot and not be pleasured too.

So Harry runs his fingers through his hair, crawling forward to get closer to Zayn before kissing him again. Zayn breathes in Harry's mouth, wrapping his hand around his neck to pull him closer.

"Growing fond of me, Curly?" Zayn smirks arrogantly, hissing when Niall nibbles on the head of his c*ck, using a bit of teeth.

Niall bobs his head up and down fast, hollowing his cheeks so he can blow Zayn harder. "Shit." Zayn groans, chuckling and licking into Harry's mouth. He pushes Niall's head down so Niall can deep throat him. Niall gags, rolling Zayn's balls in his hand after yanking his pants and briefs down to his ankles. Zayn shudders silently at the cold breeze that blows on his now exposed thighs.

Niall drops to his knees on the floor, licking up Zayn's shaft and tonguing his slit teasingly.

"You always knew how to give good head." Zayn pushes Niall's hair out of his forehead. He turns to pay attention to Harry now, tugging his track pants down. "C'mon Curly, don't be scared. How about you take those off and come sit on my face? Let me eat you out and make you come, yeah?" Zayn suggests calmly, pulling Harry flush against his side. Harry keeps a hand on Zayn's chest, his eyes widening.

"I don't usually do that." His face scrunches up cutely. Zayn laughs, shaking his head.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it. It feels good, I promise. I'll be gentle." Zayn kisses Harry's neck, sucking on it gently. Harry closes his eyes and tries to keep in the moan threatening to escape.

While Niall was pumping Zayn's c*ck with his hand and slapping the head against his lips, Harry was undressing. The next time Niall looked up at the two men through his eyelashes, Harry was naked and climbing over the top of the couch so he can place his thighs on either side of Zayn's head.

Zayn grabs onto Harry's hips, lowering the Chesire lad's ass onto his face. Harry supports himself by tangling his fingers in Zayn's hair.

"Holy f*ck." Harry gasps, mouth wide open as he lowers his ass onto Zayn's mouth. As his hole makes contact with Zayn's warm tongue, all coherent thoughts left his head.

"Oh my-sweet baby jesus." Harry drops his head, his hair falling onto his face when Zayn immediately starts to lap at his heat.

Niall hums around Zayn's penis from where he is, Zayn moving Harry's hips slowly so he can ride his face.

"I-shit." Harry squeezes his eyes closed, mentally cursing. Why the hell didn't he ever think of this? He never once put in his mind that the three of them could be pleasured in so many ways with each other.

"Faster." Harry throws his head back, his mouth gaping.

"I'm getting there, Curly." Is all Zayn says before he's sticking his tongue inside Harry's hole with no warning, f*cking it hard and quick.

_Dinner served right._  Zayn thinks, mentally laughing and high fiving himself.


	17. Chapter 16 (Mature)

Everything was moving so fast and rough. One minute Harry was cumming hard from Zayn eating him out so well and the next, Zayn was flipping them over so Harry was beneath him.

"What are you doing?" Harry pants, heart beating extremely fast when Zayn starts kissing down his stomach to his pelvic area.

Niall smiles, sitting up on his knees from where he is on the floor. He turns Harry's face towards him, kissing up his chest until he reaches his neck. He licks, bites, and sucks onto Harry's skin, Harry's chest heaving up and down while Zayn takes his pen*s into his mouth.

Harry grabs the back of Niall's neck roughly, connecting their mouths in the most sloppiest kiss ever. Zayn's hands grip onto Harry's thighs, his fingernails digging into the pale flesh. He licks up and down Harry's shaft, pulling away to see Niall and Harry snogging.

"Without me? That's a bad idea." Zayn tsks, shaking his head before pushing himself up on his hands. He lays in between Harry's legs and joins in on the kiss. The three way kiss got hot, Niall's c*ck leaking precum through his basketball shorts. Zayn reaches a hand down and grabs Niall's ass, smacking it.

Niall gasps, pulling away from Harry and Zayn's lips. He stands up, pushing his shorts and boxers down, kicking them to the side. He pulls off his shirt, throwing that too.

Harry and Niall were the only ones completely butt naked now. Zayn, however, still had his shirt on.

"Let's go upstairs. I'm getting super horny now and f*ck, c'mon please." Niall practically begs, pulling onto Harry's and Zayn's hand. Zayn gets up, standing in front of Niall. Niall pushes his shirt up, kissing his chest. "Take it off." Niall orders, pressing his front against Zayn. Harry stands up too, making his way behind Niall so the blonde is sandwiched between both men.

"You're so pretty. I can't wait to ravish you." Harry whispers on the back of Niall's neck, peppering kisses on it. He holds onto Niall's hips, rubbing his ginormous girth between Niall's ass cheeks. "Can't wait to feel you clench around me like the tight vice you are." Harry says hotly in Niall's ear, dry humping him from behind.

"Sh*t." Zayn curses, pumping his pen*s with one hand and twisting Niall's nipple in the other. "Looking at you both like this turns me on so much." Zayn groans, snapping his hips into Niall's. Niall winces, moaning loudly. He throws his head back on Harry's shoulder, Harry sucking onto his neck. As Harry continues to rub his d*ck against Niall's rim, Zayn wraps his arms around Niall's waist and rubs their c*cks together to create some much needed friction.

"Yes. Oh yes." Niall practically screams. Being pleasured from both parts of his body had Niall floating. He whines, Zayn panting softly while he continues to rub against Niall. He didn't want to cum but the friction being created between their members was way past the level of pleasure.

Niall grabs one of Harry's hands and one of Zayn's. "Let's go upstairs. The bed will be more comfortable." He says softly, stepping out from between the two men.

It was a funny yet sexy sight to witness, Harry and Zayn being led up the stairs by Niall. Their c*cks were as hard as rocks, leaking precum.

Once they reach Niall's bedroom, shutting and locking the door, Harry picks Niall up and jumps on the bed with him. Niall laughs loudly, throwing his head back as Harry starts to kiss down his neck, chest and stomach.

Zayn bites his bottom lip seductively as he makes his way over to the bed where the two are, trying to hide his smile. He crawls on the bed, leaning down towards Niall so he can pull one of the blonde's nipples in his mouth. As Harry goes down on Niall, Zayn's hand travels down towards Niall's rim.

"I think Niall deserves to be punished a little for what he's done lately. Don't you think, Zayn?" Harry looks up at the raven haired lad. Zayn pulls off of Niall's nipple with a pop, smirking at Harry.

"I agree, Curly. I mean, he's been such a bad baby boy, I don't think we should let him off that easily." Zayn tsks, running a finger across Niall's pink, puffy lip.

"Definitely not. You think you can handle a little pain, sweetheart?" Harry kisses the inside of Niall's thighs soothingly, running his hands up Niall's hips. Zayn sucks a dark hickey onto the side of Niall's neck, Niall gulping. Sure it sounded hot and it sounded like it was going to be the best day of Niall's life to get f*cked roughly by both of his boyfriends together but however, with Zayn and Harry's sizes, it sounded damn scary too.

"I can but you both are so big and I don't know how the hell that's going to work." Niall says truthfully, legs spreading a little wider when Harry pushes them back so he can lick a stripe up Niall's pretty, pink hole. Harry hums in satisfaction, using his thumb and forefinger to push around Niall's rim and suck it into his mouth.

Niall lets out a very loud moan, gripping onto Zayn's arm when Harry places Niall's leg on his shoulder and starts to eat him out roughly.

"It'll work. We'll take it nice..." Zayn twirls his finger around the head of Niall's c*ck, making the Irish lad gasp and arch his back. "...and slow." He finishes. Niall nods, cursing into Zayn's neck as he feels Harry's tongue push past his rim and enter him.

"Curly's got to prepare you first, yeah?" Zayn turns over on his other side so he can reach into Niall's bedside drawer and grab two small bottles of strawberry scented lube. Of course he would know where Niall keeps them, he's f*cked Niall in here so many times, his fingers and toes wouldn't be enough to count.

"Haz, f*ck. Just like that. That feels so good." Niall chuckles, licking his lips. His eyes are closed and his back is arched while his heel digs into Harry's upper back.

Harry wiggles his tongue around, entering a finger in beside his tongue. Zayn opens one bottle of lubricant, drizzling some on his fingers before reaching his hand down to Niall's hole.

Harry removes his finger and tongue, letting Zayn enter one of his own. Niall groans, spreading his legs further. Zayn pumps his finger in and out, licking his lips before leaning down to capture Niall's lips in a searing kiss.

As Zayn continues to finger Niall open, Harry licks Niall's rim around Zayn's finger. "Mmm, oh my." Niall whimpers when Zayn adds a second finger. Zayn f*cks his hole hard and fast, Niall digging his fingernails into his own thigh.

"You're so perfect." Harry says suddenly, reaching a hand up to pump Niall's c*ck.

"Can I cum? Please, f*ck I'm so close." Niall pleads, eyes low and eyebrows creased together.

"No. Hold it. You don't get to cum until we're  _both_ inside of you." Zayn whispers against Niall's lips, scissoring Niall open. He now has three fingers inside of Niall, a wet sound emitting around the three everytime Zayn pulls his fingers in and out.

"I can't hold it, Zee." Niall practically cries, tightening his leg around Harry's neck. Zayn chuckles, pulling his fingers out with a loud squish.

"Zayn." Niall whines at the loss of Zayn's fingers in his ass, his hands around Zayn's neck.

Harry taps Niall's hole from below, landing a loud smack on his ass.

"Oh my gosh, this is torture." Niall shouts, his pen*s a dark shade of pink due to all the blood being rushed down there and not being able to cum. "It hurts." Niall whines.

"You won't die." Harry massages Niall's ass cheeks, landing another slap onto his other one.

"Get under him, Zayn." Harry orders, leaning up and pulling Niall's legs around him. Zayn nods, loving that Harry was being bossy. It not only suited the Cheshire lad but it made him ten times hotter.

"Already? But-." Niall's eyes widen as Zayn slides his body underneath him, Harry laying Niall on top of Zayn.

"You want to be a bad little b*tch?" Zayn kisses the back of Niall's neck, pulling his head back by wrapping a hand around his neck.

"Z-Zayn..." Niall croaks, holding Zayn's tattooed arm tightly with his hands. Harry started to apply lube to Zayn's c*ck and his own, holding the members in his hand while he pumps them together. Zayn groans at the feeling, sucking Niall's earlobe into his mouth.

"Haz, I-." Niall starts, looking up at Harry with his wide, pretty blue eyes.

"Shut the f*ck up." Harry cuts him off, applying a generous amount of lube to Niall's hole before circling it with the tip of his pen*s. Niall moans, letting Harry spread his legs further. Niall bites his bottom lip and his eyes roll into the back of his head when he feels Harry pushing Zayn's c*ck inside of him slowly.

"So big." Niall grinds down so Zayn bottoms out, balls deep inside of him.

"Sh*t. F*ck, you're too tight." Zayn winces, his other hand around Niall's stomach. A loud unexpected grunt emits from Zayn's throat and he's cumming inside of Niall quickly.

"Did you just cum?" Niall chuckles, resting his head back on Zayn's shoulder.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. You're so tight." Zayn pants a little, his thighs shaking a little.

"You weren't even inside of him for five seconds." Harry laughs, his deep, adorable laugh that Niall loves so much.

"I know. It's crazy, right? Even with all the f*cking and fingering, he's still as tight as a vice." Zayn chuckles, peppering Niall's neck is soft, feathery kisses.

"Wonder how tight you would be." Harry says, leaning down to look into Zayn's eyes. Zayn opens his mouth to talk but Harry cuts him off by crashing their lips together.

Zayn f*cks up into Niall slowly, Harry slowly and carefully pushing in next to him.

"Oh gosh, H-Harry..." Niall's stomach muscles tighten as he feels himself being spread open and filled with both Harry's and Zayn's massive members.

"Sh*t sh*t sh*t, wait." Niall breathes heavily, the stinging pain crawling up his back. It burned to have c*cks as big as Harry and Zayn's forcing themselves inside of you. Niall was pretty sure they were going to rip him in half.

Zayn and Harry pull away from their kiss so they can soothe Niall through the pain.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, yeah?" Harry kisses Niall, sucking on both of his lips to distract him. It was difficult to not cum so quickly, but Harry pushed all the way in until he and Zayn bottoms out together. Niall lets out a loud shriek, gripping onto Harry's biceps.

"Unh." Niall groans, thighs shivering on either side of Harry's hips.

"Relax, baby. It'll hurt less if you're not so tense." Zayn whispers soothingly in Niall's ear, rubbing Niall's abdomen gently. Niall nods, relaxing onto Zayn's body. He lets himself go, moaning when the two men start to f*ck him slowly.

"Kiss me." Niall moans to both his boyfriends, closing his eyes when all three of their lips meet. Harry supports himself on one hand while the other holds Niall's thigh. Zayn uses one hand to pump Niall's c*ck and the to other to hold Niall's other thigh that Harry wasn't supporting.

"Ow, f*ck." Niall whimpers as Harry starts thrusting in and out roughly, snapping his hips fast. He's able to push both him and Zayn in and out of Niall so Zayn didn't even have to strain himself. "I feel so full." Niall mouths against both Harry and Zayn's lips, clenching around the both of them.

"F*ck yeah. Didn't know how good this would feel. F*ck." Harry grunts, covering Niall's small body with his.

"I'm cumming, I can't hold it anymore. Oh f*ck!" Niall screams, shooting his load between his and Harry's stomachs. Zayn pumps his cum out of him, Niall shaking between the men.

"You're so gorgeous. And perfect. All f*cked open for us, hmm. Does it feel good?" Zayn holds Niall's hips down, f*cking up into him. His c*ck rubs against Harry's roughly but it only resulted in extreme pleasure being given to the trio.

"It feels great. So good and unh..." Niall pants, wrapping an arm around Harry's neck. Zayn removes his hand from around Niall's neck, bringing it down to grab a handful of Niall's ass. Niall grabs Zayn's hand, intertwining their fingers so he can squeeze onto them.

Niall moans in ecstasy, body trembling due to not being able to take a moment after cumming. Harry sucks onto Niall's collarbones, f*cking the boy fast and hard like his life depended on it.

"Harry!" Niall screams, cumming for a second time, untouched. Zayn laughs, bruising the spot behind Niall's ear with a lovebite. "Please. Please, oh-unh." Niall shakes uncontrollably. When the boys start mashing into his prostate, Niall completely loses it, screaming incoherent words and scratching Harry's skin.

His toes curled and his knees were weak. Being dominated by two men took alot of energy and Niall was falling apart. He didn't realize he had so much sperm in his balls until he kept cumming nonstop. Every thrust and every pummel sent him over the edge.

After Harry and Zayn came inside of him at the same time, they flipped him over. Now, Niall was on his hands and knees, his pretty, fluttering hole wide open and ready for Zayn's c*ck to enter.

Harry was lying down on his back, hands under his head while Niall took his member into his mouth like a pro. Niall's hair was sticking up in every direction possible, his back arched in while Zayn jammed into him with no warning.

"Wish I could stay inside of you forever. Christ." Zayn smacks Niall's ass cheek, his hand print displayed on it. Niall's ass was a mixture of red and purple due to all the slaps he received. The pain was worth it though because it made him cum after every five slaps. He was exhausted, he doesn't have anymore cum left to release and he can't even count on one hand how many orgasms he's experienced during this threesome.

Niall hums around Harry's c*ck in response to Zayn. He pumps with one hand, deep throating Harry before pulling off with a gasp. Harry licks his lips, pushing Niall's head down more.

"Your mouth is so precious but it does the most freakiest things." Harry shakes his head in disbelief, chuckling as he thinks about where the hell his innocent little Niall went.

"Damnit, angel. Throw it back for me one time." Zayn hisses from above, removing his hands from Niall's ass so Niall can f*ck himself on his d*ck.

Niall kisses up Harry's shaft, wiggling his tongue in his slit making Harry shiver. He obeys Zayn's orders, making his ass cheeks jiggle while f*cking himself hard on Zayn's member.

Zayn's eyes widen and he groans, practically drooling at the sight. Niall grinds back and makes sure Zayn's d*ck jams into his prostate with every thrust.

"C'mon, Zee. I want it. Want you so bad. F*ck me until my legs break." Niall moans out dirtily to Zayn. Zayn doesn't waste anytime, grabbing Niall's hips to hold him in place. He rams into him, pulling out all the way before doing it again. He repeats this process a couple of times while Niall busies himself with deep throating Harry.

Harry's fingers grip onto Niall's hair, his other hand holding the base of his d*ck so he can f*ck Niall's throat roughly. Niall gags, tears escaping his eyes. He chokes a bit, Harry yanking his head off while Niall gasps for air.

Even a porn star's moans couldn't compare to Niall's.

"I feel it in my gut, oh f*ck Zee!" Niall screams, nails digging into Harry's thighs for support. Harry slaps the head of his member on Niall's lips a couple of times, thrusting up into his mouth before cumming all over Niall's face.

"Ugh." Harry grunted when he released.

Zayn heaves from above, slamming Niall onto his d*ck by yanking his hips back. Niall screams with each slam, body jerking back and forth with the rough force. Zayn presses his d*ck into Niall's sensitive bundle of nerves, yelling out a string of curse words as he shoots his load into his lover.

"Holy." Niall gasps, pulling Zayn out of him using his hand due to the oversensitivity in his anus.

Harry sits up, lifting Niall's chin so he can lick his own sweet cum from Niall's lips.

"I can't move." Niall says lowly. His body trembles and drops down flat on the bed. Zayn does the same, only he falls beside Niall on his back.

Zayn lets out the loudest sigh of them all, a large satisfied grin on his face. "That was the best time of my life." He says, reaching a hand out to rub Niall's back.

Harry smiles, leaned back on his arms, Niall's head on his thigh.

"I have an excess amount of cum in my ass and all over my face. If you guys don't clean me up, you won't live to see another birthday." Niall scolds, the pain in his ass and back worsening with each minute.

Harry laughs, dropping himself on his back so he can stare up at the ceiling. "If I eat you out every morning until the pain in your ass goes away, will we do this again?" Harry can't help but ask.

Zayn hums in agreement from beside him.

"You f*ckers aren't getting anything for the next two weeks. I need time to recover. I was just split in half by your stupid monster d*cks." Niall curses, letting Zayn spoon him from behind after turning him over carefully on his side.

"Somehow I kind of want to be split open." Harry jokes but little did he know, Zayn had a smirk on his face that no one could deny was suspicious.

"Be careful what you wish for, Curly. It might just come true." Zayn says, grabbing Harry's hand to kiss the back of it.

That simple phrase made Harry's heart beat a little faster and he couldn't help but to close his eyes and smile at the thought of Zayn f*cking him into oblivion.

"Zee, if you ever plan on f*cking Harry, please make sure I'm there." Niall says truthfully, closing his eyes.

Harry and Zayn chuckle in unison.

_Oh, Zayn was planning alright. And Harry wasn't too far behind him._


	18. Chapter 17

The next week was spent with Harry and Zayn fucking Niall everyday until he couldn't even roll around in bed. For some reason, the two men was taking their jealousy and anger out on the blonde and not to mention his body is marked from head to toe.

"That was amazing." Niall flops down on Zayn's bed, panting heavily with a wobbly smile on his lips.

"Only because you have the best ass in the world." Harry presses a lingering kiss to Niall's red, bruised ass cheek. They just got done with another double penetration, Niall was as loose as a canon ball at this point.

"We should probably go take a shower." Zayn drops himself beside Harry with a long, very satisfied sigh.

He pulls Harry's hips backwards, pressing the green-eyed boy's ass on his crotch.

"What are you doing?" Harry whips his head around, giving Zayn a confused expression.

"What does it look like?" Zayn retorts calmly, rubbing his hand over Harry's tattooed hip.

Niall chuckles from beside Harry, running his hand down his chest. "You should know by now that Zee's a sex animal. He never gets tired. Ever." Niall licks his hips, his chest still heaving up and down while his hole continues to gape.

Harry looks at Niall and then turns back around to face Zayn who's smirking at him mischievously. "You sure you won't get jealous of your own self?" Harry teases sarcastically. Zayn laughs, Harry was really amusing. He was. The latter had a humorous side to him that most people didn't see.

"I won't." Zayn shakes his head, pulling Harry's neck towards him so he can kiss him.

"You guys go ahead and fuck because I'm exhausted. We're definitely taking a break this time." Niall pulls Zayn's dark red duvet over himself to cover his crotch and hips.

"That's what you said last week." Zayn and Harry pull away from their kiss to say in unison.

Niall waves them off, rolling his eyes. "Shut up and get started. I wanna watch." Niall retorts, biting his bottom lip when Zayn gets up and spreads Harry's legs so he's in between them.

Harry looks up at Zayn through his dilated pupils. His eyes were a very dark green, his lashes long and flawless. He blinks a couple of times, biting back a soft moan when Zayn rubs their cocks together.

Just as Niall was going to reach a hand down under the duvet to grab his penis, his phone starts ringing on the bedside table.

He groans in annoyance, huffing when Harry lets out a moan next to him.

"Hello." Niall spits almost venemously after picking up the call. He didn't even bother to look at the caller ID, he was too busy preparing himself to curse out whoever was on the line for distracting him from the hottest moment that's about to take place. So he sits up, pressing his back against the headboard, Harry and Zayn by his legs.

"Liam and I fucked last night and it's driving me insane." Louis pants on the line. Niall's tone immediately softens and he coos, teasing his best friend.

"Now who's got the problem of choosing between two men? This is priceless. Did you bottom? Or did Li bot-who am I kidding? You totally bottomed. Li murdered your ass, didn't he?" Niall laughs uncontrollably, completely forgetting that he was even upset in the first place.

But when Harry let out a certain loud whimper, Niall looked down to see Zayn eating Harry out. Niall nibbles on his bottom lip, letting Harry grab his hand to squeeze on. This only made Niall start to get hard, watching the way Zayn wrapped Harry's legs around his shoulders.

"This isn't fucking funny, Niall. What the hell am I going to tell Josh? How the-shit, Liam's going to think I'm some whore and wait a minute, who's that in the background moaning like that?" Louis rants and blabbers.

"Oh that's just Harry and Zayn." Niall says, like it's no big deal to have your boyfriend eating your other boyfriend out right next to you while you're on the phone.

"You say that like it's a normal thing. Anyways, help me. I don't know how you managed to go through what you went through with Harry and Zayn but I'm already feeling like complete shit and oh my gosh, why is this happening to me?" Louis sounded like he was on the verge of tears which made Niall worry because his best friend wasn't one to get emotional easily, ever.

"First off, babe you need to take a deep breath and relax. Second, you need to figure out who you like and why you even slept with the both of them. Third, you need to fucking relax." Niall tries to calm Louis, rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles when the latter squeezes his fingers and arches his back off of the bed.

"Zayn. Z-Z..." Harry pants, his foot digging into Zayn's back. Zayn kneads at Harry's thighs, squeezing the thick, milky flesh in his big hands as his tongue laps crazily at Harry's hole.

"I'm trying but I feel horrible." Louis sniffles over phone.

"Like I said, you need to think about who you have feelings for. Who's actually worth your time and effort and who deserves your twisted little heart." Niall soothes, crossing his legs in attempts to stop his dick from swelling too fast. He was turned on so much right now that he just wanted to drop his phone and start pumping himself but he couldn't leave his bestie hanging like that.

"Well you know I've liked Liam for god knows how long now. I know I was starting to like Josh too but I'm afraid he's only acting like this with me because I helped him discover his sexuality. But Li, I mean-."

"You're right. You've had feelings for Liam for a very long time and I think him letting you take a ride on the Payne train last night is only going to make you like him even more. Why don't you call him and talk about it?"

"What if he rejects me? I don't take rejection very well."

"Liam is not going to reject you, trust me. That, you don't have to worry about." Niall rolls his eyes fondly.

"Mkay. Do you know something I don't?" Louis asks which makes Niall chuckle.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Go call him. I'll talk to you later. Love you, boo." Niall quickly says, hanging up before Louis even got a chance to bid him goodbye too.

"Shit." He curses, mouth wide open. The sight of Zayn scissoring Harry open and getting him ready to take his cock was a sight Niall never wanted to erase from his brain.

"You should do this more often. For me." Niall grabs his own dick, pumping it slowly under the duvet while he watches Harry's different facial expressions of being pleasured.

And what really sent Niall into a frenzy was Zayn finally entering Harry while the Cheshire lad screamed his name.

Life couldn't get any better than this and he'll be damned if someone ever told him he was delusional for loving it.

"Mm-fu-unh." Harry babbles incoherently, pulling his hand out of Niall's so he can wrap his arms around Zayn's back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Harry bottom cus I want to.
> 
> At first I didn't want Lilo but fuck it, I was craving them and I really like them better than Losh tbh.
> 
> This book is coming to an end soon.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your love and support. Means alot x
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	19. Chapter 18

**_Time jump._ **

Tonight was date night. Something that was very unusual for Zayn because he doesn't usually take Niall on dates or anything. They would always just go out and do something fun but never actually go to a restaurant and sit down to have a proper dinner.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just me and Haz babe." Niall chuckles as he walks into Harry's bedroom where Zayn was still getting ready.

"I know but we've never really been on a proper date before. I don't know how those things work and I don't want to mess it up for you guys." Zayn lets out a puff of air, tying his hair up into a perfect man bun.

"Zee, seriously it's been three months now since the three of us got together. If you would've ruined anything, that would've happened in the beginning. What you need to do is relax and go with the flow, babe." Niall rubs Zayn's chest soothingly, picking up the Bradford native's leather jacket from the bed and handing it to him.

"Seriously, I don't know why you're so nervous. It's just us." Harry walks out of his ensuite bathroom, shaking his head full of long curly locks and then running his fingers through them to push them back like he always does.

Zayn looks to Harry who is now walking over towards him and Niall.

"Give me a kiss." Harry says when he stands next to Zayn, hand around the latter's neck when Zayn leans in to peck his lips softly.

"Please don't start making out or we're going to be late because of other reasons." Niall whines.

"After all this time, you still get turned on if we so much as kiss." Harry chuckles after pulling away from Zayn's lips.

"Babe, you don't understand how hot you guys look together. We really need to make our own private sex tape so I can sit your asses down and make you watch yourselves having sex." Niall sighs, shaking his head.

"We should really make a sex tape. We can get off to it whenever we want." Zayn smirks in agreement, wrapping an arm around Niall's waist before pulling him closer. He then does the same thing to Harry with his other arm, loving the feeling of having both boys in his life, especially in his sex life.

"As long as we don't zoom in on my four nipples." Harry holds a finger up.

"We love your nipples." Niall and Zayn laugh in unison, causing Harry to roll his eyes fondly.

"We should get going. I made reservations for nine and it's already eight twenty." Harry says once he takes a glance at his watch.

Zayn nods and Niall hums in agreement. The three lean in for their signature three way kiss, Zayn reaching his hands down to cup Harry's ass cheek with his left hand and Niall's ass cheek with his right.

Their tongues tangle together, Niall biting Harry's lip and Harry trying to engulf Zayn's lips in his own. The moment the kiss started to get too heated, the three pulled away after pecking each other's lips one by one.

London was very beautiful at night. Especially when the street lights came on and the moon shined over everyone, it was truly a sight.

When Zayn, Niall and Harry finally arrived to the restaurant, Zayn's car was immediately taken for valet parking. The restaurant wasn't all that fancy but the trio didn't want something over the top. It just didn't didn't suit them.

"I'm paying." Zayn sternly announces once they sit down at their private booth.

"But-." Harry goes to argue but Zayn tsks, placing a hand on Harry's thigh to make him be quiet.

Zayn was sitting in the middle of Harry and Niall, Niall leaning his head on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn pulls Niall's thigh over his own, intertwining their fingers together.

The whole dinner went by smoothly, filled with jokes, laughter and _lots_ of making out sessions. Somewhere in the middle of it, Harry had got up to sit next to Niall so the blonde would be sitting in the middle of him and Zayn.

"We graduate soon." Niall brings up, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah, can you believe it? It's like only a couple of weeks away." Harry shakes his head, kissing Niall's forehead when the Irish lad kisses his neck softly.

"I'm glad to be leaving highschool. It gets annoying with all the work." Zayn scoffs, his arm stretched out behind the back of Niall's head. Harry leans back and plays with Zayn's fingers, blushing crimson when Zayn looks his way and sends him a small wink.

"True. But I really want us to stay together. I know we're going off to different colleges and everything but I don't want to lose this." Niall points between the three of them, pouting as he thinks about what the future might actually hold for them.

"I thought I told you I'm not going to Uni." Zayn looks at Niall, not really surprised that his lover forgot.

"Mm yeah! Zee's going to open up a tattoo shop, bar and art supply store. But what about you, Haz? What Uni are ya going to?" Niall keeps a hand on Zayn's thigh, turning his head to look at Harry.

"Wherever you want to go." Harry shrugs, smiling when Niall's eyes light up. His boyfriend was the cutest thing on the planet, he truly was. Niall's big blue eyes widened and he looked up at Harry like a kid on Christmas.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want me to be sad or are you really considering going to whatever Uni I'm going to?"

"I'm not considering it. I'm telling you that's what I want. You know, over these few months I've realized that even if I would've never listened to Zayn and come back to talk to you, I somehow still would've found my way back to you. And another surprising thing is, I've found something else really special in this relationship that I don't want to ever let go of." Harry bites his bottom lip, looking up nervously only to have Zayn already looking at him with the most fondest of eyes.

"You're special too, you know that?" Zayn speaks up, nearly jumping out of the booth when Niall squeals loudly beside him.

"You guys are really making up. Like you're really letting everything go and I'm so happy. At first I thought this was just a phase and you would go back to being mad at each other but-."   
"Shh." Harry grabs Niall's chin, pressing his thumb gently on Niall's lips.

"Calm down, angel." Zayn laughs, leaning in to kiss Niall's cheek. Niall nods, blushing crimson. When Harry lets Niall's chin go, Niall kisses Zayn and then Harry. He kisses Zayn again and turns back to Harry. Eventually, his neck gets tired of all the turning so he pulls their heads in, Zayn laughing and Harry trying not to chuckle.

"I love you and I love you." Niall says to Harry and then to Zayn.

"And I love you too." Harry and Zayn say to their boyfriend in unison.

Even though _Harry and Zayn,_ weren't at that stage with each other yet, they each were always at that stage with Niall. And having Niall in their lives made them do things they never would've dreamed of doing.

But this is just the beginning of their long, adventurous journey with each other. Niall can only hope that one day Harry and Zayn can say 'I love you' to _each other._

"Let's go home." Niall mumbles in their kiss, throwing his head back when Zayn sucks on one side of his neck and Harry on the other.

_We already know what's going to happen at home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write this story I feel so giddy yet dirty at the same time, lmfao.
> 
> There's only two more chapters left of this book, including the epilogue.
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	20. Chapter 19

_**Last Chapter** _

"Wait, I can't see." Zayn laughs, holding onto Harry's hips so they don't tumble as they walk through the front door of Harry's flat.

Harry was trying to find the light switch, his hand rubbing against the wall crazily. But he couldn't concentrate because he was too busy pumping Niall's c*ck in his pants and kissing the back of the blonde's neck.

"F*ck, I can't find it." Harry curses, lips parted as Zayn sucks harshly on his earlobe, holding Harry's neck with his hand.

"L-Leave the lights o-off. We're going upstairs a-anyway." Niall moans, nails digging into Harry's arm. Harry continues to jack him off fast, making Niall push his ass back against Harry's crotch while he moans loudly.

Zayn kicks the front door closed with his foot, unbuckling his belt and then reaching around Harry to unbutton the green-eyed lad's tight skinny jeans.

"Haz." Niall shudders, his stomach tightening when Harry tugs on his d*ck, hard. "I'm gonna-shit." Niall nearly screams when Harry lets his penis go and pulls his hand out of his pants.

"I don't want you to cum yet." Harry sucks Niall's earlobe into his mouth.

"We're not gonna make it upstairs. I need to be inside one of you. Now." Zayn groans in frustration, practically ripping his pants in the process of shoving them down and off of his legs. He kicks them to the side, taking off his leather jacket, his shirt following soon after.

"But it's so dark." Harry whispers, gasping softly when he feels Zayn pull his hips back and slam his ass on his erection. Zayn's c*ck felt nice as it rubbed against his clothed ass cheeks.   
This made Harry eager, he wanted Zayn inside of him. He wanted to feel the dark lad pushing into his prostate and mounting him from behind while he f*cked Niall into oblivion.

So they did just that. While Zayn undressed Harry and scattered his neck and shoulders with hickeys, Harry roughly man handled Niall, picking him up and laying him down on his back on the dining table.

"What are-ohh." Niall chuckles when he realizes they weren't going to double penetrate him tonight. That was a relief, giving that he's been getting double penned every other night since last week.

Harry pulled Niall's legs up in the air and shimmied his pants off. He spreads the boy's legs wide open, spitting on his hand so he can rub it around his c*ck.

No one wanted to waste time and go searching for lube so they would have to work with what they have. Niall grips onto the edge of the table when Harry pushes inside of him.

"Shit. Shit, Harry." Niall's face scrunches up cutely. He takes a deep breath, clenching around Harry tightly when the latter bottoms out.

"This is going to be fun." Zayn smirks from behind Harry, pushing the bloke down so he's bended over a little more. This makes it easier for Zayn to kick Harry's legs open a bit and rub his member up and down, between his pale ass cheeks.

"Kiss me." Niall moans, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair and pulling him down to kiss him roughly and sloppily. Harry's face scrunches up when Zayn starts pushing the head of his c*ck past his rim.

"Ungh." Zayn grunts, pushing in slowly so he doesn't hurt Harry or tear him open. Harry clenches around Zayn's thick girth, panting into Niall's mouth. Zayn rubs his hand up and down Harry's spine to soothe him. He leans down and starts peppering Harry's back in soft, feathery kisses.

"Relax, love. Relax." Zayn whispers to Harry, keeping his hips in place.

Harry nods, licking into Niall's mouth.

"Mm." Harry moans when Zayn pushes all the way in until he bottoms out. Zayn starts the rhythm, pushing in and pulling out of Harry at a slow pace.

Niall spreads his legs further, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"F*ck. You're so tight." Zayn groans, holding onto Harry's hips so he can f*ck into him hard. Zayn's rough thrusts drive Harry in and out of Niall too. Niall whimpers against Harry's lips, clenching around Harry tightly when the pleasure sky rockets through his body.

"Harder, Zee. Harder please." Harry begs, holding Niall's arms down and pinning the boy's wrists above his head.

Soon enough, the legs of the dining table are screeching against the tile floors. As Zayn pummels Harry from behind, landing a few slaps to the lad's ass, Harry rams into Niall with just as much force.

Even when Harry came inside of Niall, Zayn kept going, driving into him crazily while he chased after his own orgasm.

"Yes! F*ck, faster! I'm so close, so c-cl-close." Niall's thighs shake around Harry. He reaches a hand between them and starts tugging on his own c*ck, clenching his teeth together as he feels heat coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Zayn." Harry heaves into Niall's neck, his heat becoming sensitive. But Zayn didn't listen, he held onto Harry's shoulder and f*cked into him so fast the table started to slide against the floor.

"F*ck f*ck f*ck. Don't move." Zayn shouts, squeezing his eyes closed while he shoots his load inside of Harry. Harry moans, grinding his ass back onto Zayn's d*ck. Zayn moans, thrusting in and out at a slower pace while he lets Harry pleasure both him and Niall.

Niall pants heavily, scratching down Harry's chest before he releases between their stomachs. Harry grinds into Niall and onto Zayn, closing his eyes for a moment.

Zayn strokes Harry until his d*ck goes soft. He pulls out of the lanky boy, kissing up his spine.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of having sex." Niall smiles goofily, whining softly when Harry pulls out of him.

Harry breathes heavily through his nose, straightening up with a little difficulty.

Even though it was dark and none of the boys could see each other, Zayn still reached for Harry and pulled him against his body. Harry wraps his arms around Zayn's neck, giggling when he tries to find Zayn's lips but ends up kissing his nose.

"Silly." Zayn laughs, cupping Harry's ass cheeks in his hands.

"What is this? It's soft but hard." Niall questions. His foot was touching something but he couldn't quite distinguish what it was.

"That's my butt." Zayn chuckles, grabbing Niall's ankle. Niall laughs uncontrollably from where he's still laying on the table, letting out a high pitched shriek when Zayn slaps his thigh playfully.

"Can you get up, babe?" Zayn snickers fondly, holding Harry's waist with one arm and pulling Niall up with the other.

"Yeah." Niall giggles, kissing Zayn passionately when he reaches up and cups his face.

"Hey." Harry whines, wiggling his finger around Zayn and Niall's locked lips.

"C'mere, Curly." Zayn kisses Harry too, wanting the lad to feel just as wanted as Niall does.

"I have cum dripping out of my ass and it feels weird." Harry mumbles in Zayn's mouth.

"That's me everyday. It's nothing new." Niall laughs.

Maybe having cum dripping out of your ass is an unusual feeling but when it's Zayn's cum, you couldn't help feel special.

"I think I'm feeling you, Curly." Zayn admits quietly.

Harry's heart started to beat erratically in his chest and it was a good thing he couldn't be seen because he was blushing from head to toe right now.

"Me too, Zee." Harry mutters barely over a whisper, crashing their lips together.

And just like that, Niall was damn glad that he never broke up or left either of his boys.

This was truly only the beginning of something special.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying cus this was the last chapter.
> 
> I'm going to miss you guys so much. And I'm going to miss writing my baby.
> 
> See you guys in another fic hopefully! Love you! x
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	21. Epilogue

_**One year later.** _

It was bright and early on a Saturday morning when Harry felt someone sticking their finger in his nose.

"Curly." The voice whispered in his ear but Harry groaned in annoyance, turning over on his side and wrapping his arm around Niall's waist, spooning his sleeping boyfriend from behind.

Zayn sighs, licking Harry's earlobe. He's been trying to wake the lad up for the past five minutes and nothing was working.

"Babe, get up." Zayn aims for Harry's stomach this time, tickling it. Harry huffs, unwrapping his arm from around Niall's middle before turning over to blink his eyes open.

"What? It's too early." Harry whines in protest, looking up at Zayn with a pout. Harry rubs his eye with his fist, Zayn smiling fondly down at his lover who looks like a little kid that doesn't want to be woken up to go to school.

"Did you forget?" Zayn raises a brow. He and Harry have literally been planning this day for weeks in advance. A day where they were going to take Niall out to do a bunch of fun, wild things and save something special for later.

"Oh shit." Harry's eyes widen and he grabs Zayn's arm, sitting up quickly. Zayn was sat beside him, clearly amused but he really wanted everything to go smoothly and as planned.

"Are we late? You should've woken me up earlier." Harry slaps Zayn's chest, standing up from the bed.

"I tried but you wouldn't budge. And no, we're not late. Let's get ready first and then wake Ni up." Zayn suggests with a chuckle. Harry nods in agreement, grabbing Zayn's arm again before pulling him towards their ensuite bathroom.

¤

Niall swears he's about to start swinging on the bastard trying to wake him up at the ass crack of dawn.

"Angel. Wake up, sweetheart."

"Go away." Niall waves the person off, covering his head with his pillow.

"No. You need to get up and get dressed. We have to leave soon." Zayn removes the pillow from Niall's head, throwing it to the side.

"Where are we going? It's Saturday. I need more sleep." Niall whines, covering his face with his hands. Zayn starts shaking Niall's shoulder, leaning on his elbow to support himself on the bed.

"Hazzy, make him go away." Niall reaches an arm back to grab his boyfriend but he only ended up grabbing cold sheets. Niall blinks his eyes open at that, rolling over to see Harry's side of the bed empty and Zayn next to him fully dressed.

"Where's Harry? And why aren't you sleeping next to me?" Niall pouts, turning back over to face Zayn.

"He's making us breakfast downstairs. We're going out. That's why you need to get dressed." Zayn presses a kiss to Niall's forehead, getting up from the bed.

"But it's so early. I want more sleep." Niall pleads, gripping onto the sheets when Zayn starts pulling his feet to drag him out of bed.

"Nooooooo." Niall whines, his body sliding down their ginormous mattress. Zayn pulls him up to stand up, holding him against his chest so he doesn't fall.

"C'mon." Zayn pats Niall's butt, tugging him towards the bathroom to get ready.

¤

"Did you seriosuly wake me up this early to go to the park?" Niall stops walking. He lets go of Harry and Zayn's hands, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zayn and Harry turn around, Zayn smirking at Niall's angry face.

"No baby, this isn't a park. It's an abandoned field. We wanted to go somewhere private and comfortable for our picnic date. See?" Harry holds up the picnic basket filled with food and drinks and points to the blanket in Zayn's hand.

"Picnic date? Why couldn't we go to this picnic date at, oh I don't know, in the afternoon?! I could be sleeping right now!" Niall throws his arms up in the air. Harry sighs, walking over to grab Niall's hand. Zayn rolls his eyes, grabbing Niall's other hand.

"Stop complaining you big baby. You'll love it." Zayn kisses Niall's cheek. Niall mocks him which only causes Harry and Zayn to laugh at their grumpy boyfriend. They continue their walk towards the middle of the large field with bright green grass and a plethora of different flowers growing out of the ground.

Niall soon regretted his constant complaining and whining once they sat down on the blanket and started eating. He doesn't know why Zayn and Harry decided to do this but he loves it. It always amazes him how thoughtful and outgoing his boyfriends really are and how much they show him that they care.

"No! You're supposed to catch it with your mouth, not your hands!" Niall laughs, throwing another grape at Harry.

Harry tries catching it with his mouth this time, throwing it across the field when it lands in his shirt. He was frustrated that he missed everytime Niall threw one at him but this game had Niall and Zayn in hysterics as they watched Harry get mad at every piece of fruit.

"That grape has bad luck. Try another again." Harry huffs, sticking his tongue out childishly when Zayn pokes his side. "You say that for each one." Zayn laughs.

"Fuck off." Harry scolds, Zayn falling over and holding his stomach.

"You guys are mean." Harry pouts when Niall joins Zayn beside him.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." Zayn snickers, trying to clear his throat. Niall spreads himself out with the help of Zayn. He lays down, his head on Zayn's lap and his legs on Harry's thighs.

"You're too cute for your own good, Haz." Niall grabs Harry's hand, playing with his ring clad fingers.

"I wasn't trying to be. But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Harry says sincerely, rubbing Niall's thigh.

"I really am. Thank you guys again for this. And I'm sorry for being a little bitch this morning. This is really cute and I love it. I love you two." Niall sighs softly.

"We just wanted to do something special for you. You've been stressed out with Uni and your job lately, so we figured that this would take your mind off of things for a while." Zayn runs his fingers through Niall's brunette hair. Niall had stopped dying it blonde for a couple of months now, deciding to try something new and just let his natural hair color take over for a while.

"But we're not done yet." Harry wiggles his brows.

"Huh? Where are we going then?" Niall asks curiously, sitting up with the help of Zayn.

"You'll see." Harry pecks his lips, standing up before brushing off his pants and butt.

But Niall didn't see anything as they drove for more than an hour. Zayn drove while he and Harry cuddled in the backseat.

"Um, baby we're in Essex." Niall tells Zayn, sitting up to look at the 'Welcome to East Essex' sign.

"I know, doll. We're going to Camber Sands." Zayn looks at Niall through the rearview mirror, giving him a small smile.

"We're going to the beach?!" Niall shouts suddenly in excitement, squealing when Zayn nods. He leans over the console and kisses Zayn's cheek happily before jumping back to his seat and shaking Harry awake.

"Babe, babe we're going to the beach!" Niall bounces joyfully, straddling Harry's hips.

"I know." Harry chuckles, voice deep and groggy since he was waking up from the best nap of a lifetime.

¤

"No, you guys can go. I'll take pictures." Zayn shakes his head, pulling his iPhone out to wiggle it around.

"Babe, please." Niall pouts, batting his eyelashes. His big blue eyes were pleading. He wiggles his toes in the sand and started tugging at Zayn's arm.

"Baby, I'm okay. You and Curly go ahead and have fun. I'm going to--PUT ME DOWN!" Zayn screams at the top of his lungs when Harry comes running towards him, scooping him up in arms before running towards the water.

"Yes!" Niall shouts happily, running after Harry.

"I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M-AHHH!" Zayn yells, clinging onto Harry for dear life when Harry finally starts running into the ocean.

"You're not going to die!" Harry laughs uncontrollably, holding Zayn up before throwing him in the blue water.

Niall comes up behind Harry, giggling when Zayn splashes around crazily. The water reached Harry and Niall's chests but Zayn was still screaming like a maniac. When he finally came up from under the water, he splashed the boys angrily.

"You ruined my hair!" He scolds, pointing to his now wet, flat hair that's sticking to his face and neck.

"Oh c'mon." Niall laughs, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist. "Stop being so mad, the water's fun, I promise." Niall kisses Zayn's chest, Zayn huffing.

"Yeah Zee, it's fun. There's nothing to be scared of." Harry smirks, floating towards Zayn. Zayn glares at the green eyed boy. Harry chuckles, tentatively pressing a soft kiss to Zayn's lips. That seemed to make the dark lad feel better because he stopped frowning and wrapped his arms around Harry and Niall.

"Fine." He sighs, lifting Niall's chin to peck his lips. Niall didn't think it was enough though, so he grabs the back of Zayn's head with one hand and grabs Harry's with his other. He crashes his lips against theirs, enough for both boys to share. Harry cups Niall's butt cheek with his hand, bringing the Irish lad impossibly close.

Niall simply giggles, wrapping his arms around their necks. While Harry bites onto Niall's bottom lip and continues to deepen the kiss, Zayn pulls away gently. He taps his finger against Harry's hip. Harry scratches Zayn's foot with his toe under the water, as a way of telling him to carry on with their plan.

So with that, Zayn reaches into the pocket of his swimming trunks, pulling out a soaked jewelry box.

"Hey, look what I found." He announces, bringing the black box between the three.

Niall pulls away from Harry's lips, eyes lighting up at the sight of what's floating in the water.

"Oh shit, it's treasure! I read this online guys! Fuck, we're going to be rich!" Niall gasps, removing his arms from around his men before reaching for the box.

Zayn and Harry turn to look at each other, confused expressions on their faces but they try to hold in their laughs.

"I swear, if there's gold in here we-what the hell?" Niall fiddles around with the suade box until he opens it.

Well, there definitely wasn't any gold coins inside or any treasure but what he did see made him look up at Zayn and Harry with a very dumbfounded look on his face.

"It's been a year and some months now." Zayn starts, pulling the silver bracelet out of the box.

"But it feels like it's been forever." Harry continues, reaching in to pull another silver bracelet out of the box.

Niall looks at the bracelets and then up at Zayn and Harry, wondering why they each held one and why they were talking one after the other in sync.

"I don't regret ever meeting you or falling in love with you." Zayn says, looking into Niall's glossy blue eyes.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Including this one." Harry licks his lips, pointing to Zayn when he says 'this one'. Zayn chuckles, holding Niall's wrist.

"We know rings aren't really your thing, that's all Harry." Zayn speaks, heart beating just a little faster when Niall lets out a whimper and a tear makes its way down the ex-blonde's cheek.

"Guys." Niall croaks, letting Harry grab his other wrist.

"But we needed to find a way to express to you how much we love you." Harry continues, looking up at a now crying Niall.

"Care for you." Zayn adds.

"Adore you." Harry says.

"And will always protect you." The two men say in unison.

"So with this promise bracelet, angel." Zayn holds the bracelet around Niall's wrist, locking it before kissing the top of Niall's hand. "I promise to cherish you and to love you through our ups and downs."

"With this promise bracelet, I promise to always give you the best sex of your life and make sure you're never insecure." Harry smiles before locking his own bracelet around Niall's other wrist.

Niall laughs through his tears, sniffling before flicking his wrists around to get used to the new weight around them. He usually wears bracelets made out of string or beads, not actual silver or gold. But he loves it. He loves that he has both Harry and Zayn in his life and he loves that he gets spoiled so much.

"We promise to always be by your side." Harry and Zayn speak together again, each leaning in to peck Niall's wet lips.

"I love you both so much. I didn't see this coming." Niall cries, cupping Harry's face to kiss him properly and then moving to do the same to Zayn.

"We didn't want you to." Harry chuckles, pressing a kiss to Niall's forehead.

"Oh and there's one more thing." Zayn bites his bottom lip, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist before pulling the boy in front of him.

"I love you, Curly." Zayn lets out a deep breath, reaching around Niall's body to grab both of Harry's hands. Harry's eyes widen, as big as saucers. Niall screams in excitement, watching Harry's surprised expression. Zayn tugs Harry forward so the latter is pressed against Niall's front, Niall sandwiched between the two of them.

"Y-Yo-You wh-what?" Harry stutters, not even realizing that Niall wrapped his arms around his back and Zayn intertwined their fingers together.

"He loves you, babe." Niall chuckles, rolling his eyes fondly when Harry tumbles over his words.

"You don't have to say it back. But I thought you'd like to know that I'm in love with you." Zayn says sincerely, staring deeply into Harry's forest green orbs.

It takes him a moment to process Zayn's words but before Zayn can look away, he says it. He says those three words that he's been dying to say months before. He just never admitted it out loud so he didn't seem like a fool.

"I love you too, Zee." Harry feels like a truck has been lifted off of his shoulders.

It was finally happening, they were all exactly where they wanted to be.

"I love you, angel." Zayn kisses the back of Niall's neck, smiling when Niall cranes his neck to kiss him. "I love you." Niall tells his wild boyfriend, turning back around to face Harry.

"I love you, Hazzy." Niall lifts his head up to look at Harry since he's much taller. Harry looks down at Niall, kissing all over his face.

"And I love you, sweetheart."

**_Fin._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry.
> 
> It's over. But it was so cute.
> 
> At least Niall knows he's always going to have the best sex!
> 
> Love you guys x I'll miss youuu
> 
> ~ Annia <3


End file.
